


【授翻/虫贱】it looks like you might be one of us

by AlexT26



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 616-Peter Parker, Aftermath of Torture, Amnesia, Bottom!Wade Wilson, D/s undertones, Earth-8351, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, M/M, Multiverse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top!Peter Parker, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, previously established relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexT26/pseuds/AlexT26
Summary: “他不喜欢雇佣兵这个称呼，也许……自由职业更适合。”在一次隐蔽行动中，年轻的蜘蛛侠被Hydra绑架，洗脑并训练成为Hydra的爪牙——直到另一个嘴贱的佣兵用成吨的C4炸药引爆了Hydra的基地，才让Peter Parker有机会趁乱逃走。但Peter已经不再是从前那个他——那个大家熟知爱戴的英雄了。8年的洗脑和折磨，改变了他。（也可以看成是8351宇宙里的刺客蛛的变体！）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlett_starlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_starlett/gifts).
  * A translation of [it looks like you might be one of us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483785) by [scarlett_starlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_starlett/pseuds/scarlett_starlett). 



> 我觉得黑化小虫的点子超棒，这也是我为什么那么喜欢8351宇宙的刺客蛛。616宇宙的小虫太正直了，像个小顽童，并且把“责任感”贯彻到了一个全新的地步。我不是说我不喜欢616小虫，但有时候一个更接近灰色地带、模糊了英雄准则的小虫更带感。当然，和往常一样，这部作品借鉴了多个宇宙。总之，我希望大家都能喜欢这只黑化&战损的Peter Parker。

开门见山地说——梦中，他的大部分记忆——充斥着紧身衣也阻挡不聊的刺鼻的血腥、炽热和汗味，还有耳膜内心脏的突突跳动声，不像他自己的却又好像是的。

 

他从眼角看着这一切，极端恐惧让他噤声，他紧咬牙关，下巴绷得生疼，甚至有颗牙碎了。他认为自己说了些什么，但记得不太清楚。他被别的什么吸引了注意——粗重的喘息，紧握的拳头和汩汩流动的血液。男人蹒跚前进—— ** _条件反射_** ，他只记得， ** _生机正在从男人身体里流逝_** ——他的脚踝会断裂，他的膝盖会弯折，他会在白雪皑皑的苔原背上瘫倒，在彻底平静下来前浑身抽搐。

 

**_你做的——你杀了那个男人。_ **

****

**_太容易不是吗？_ **

****

“快点，蜘蛛侠，这边！Bucky已经就位！”美国队长的喊声突然想起，将他从尸体边拉了回来。Peter会在短暂的震惊后移动，他知道这些，但他说不出话来。他仿佛定格在那个奇异的时刻，一瞬间他失去了对能力的控制——他感到恐惧，他刚刚18，从梅姨那儿搬出来住就没有睡过好觉，在几乎没有任何战术战斗经验的情况下自愿跟着队长参加这个危险的任务，因为他撒谎了——但这是Peter永远不会原谅自己的时刻。

 

他永远不会忘记这个。

 

“听着，孩子，你 ** _不能_** 跟我傻站在这儿！” 金刚狼在另一只耳朵里咆哮着，握住他手臂的手收紧，指甲像爪子一样。“当你决定加入的时候，你应该知道这意味着什么，所以动起来，小家伙。”

 

血液会溅到Peter的面具上，当他镜片上的血液变黑时，他的视野变暗。

 

“开枪。”冬兵会在下一刻透过他的半截面罩说道，穿着黑色凯夫拉尔和军用长裤、战靴和军用级手套站在他面前。他会通过那双澄澈得让人惊讶的蓝色眼睛看着Peter，将M82绑在背上。彼得会敏锐地跟着这个动作，无视继续飞溅到他脸上的血液和美国队长的喊声，然后看着冬兵举起他的右手，说道：“一枪一个。”

 

**但他杀死的 _那个人_ ，不是敌人。**

他是雇佣来帮忙的。

 

他只是在错误的时间待在了错误的地方。

 

他也许知道他签署了什么，但Peter还是没有权力杀死他。这些话让他呼吸困难，但彼得在梦境中什么也听不见。

 

现在，他梦到了正在说话的嘴唇和无声的想法：没人有权力决定别人的生死，他是个 ** _英雄_** ，纽约的弃儿，失格的守护者，受虐者和忏悔者——这一切让他无法释放他的全部力量和能力，让他成为义警，之后是英雄。

 

能力越大，责任越大，对吧？

 

“还有更强大的敌人，”冬兵补充道，声音被淹没在猛烈的枪声和尖叫声中。Peter会用所有的反例反驳回去，用大眼睛盯着那个正观察他的刺客。“一枪一个。只做必要的，别多管。”冬兵重复道， Peter的肩膀被他的机械手臂抓得有些疼。冬兵会不顾周围的混乱，用蓝眼睛看向Peter，确保他理解——金刚狼正用自己艾德曼合金的爪子屠杀Hydra特工；队长扔出他的盾牌，以完美角度击倒敌人。

 

这很混乱，他不想待在这儿。

 

但是冬兵将推着彼得前进，他会下一刻把这些特工网起来，感觉他好像已经这么做干了好几个小时，人太多了。他只知道他来这儿的目的不是加入红骷髅，至于是什么，无所谓了。

 

他心烦意乱。

 

（彼得知道这是他的错，就是他说的。他一遍一遍 ** _又一遍_** 地梦到这一切，一点儿也没变。）

 

（没什么会变。）

 

他和金刚狼落在了后面，冬兵和队长会搞定剩下的，Peter记得他当时想着， _他们会赢_ 因为他们有计划，而且—— ** _他们是战争英雄_ ， _他们比我更清楚自己在做什么_ 。**他的呼吸变得急促和恐慌，因为Tony曾告诉他不要参加这个任务，而现在他后悔了。Tony提到，胜率并不偏向他们，如果红骷髅行动如此公开，那么这可能是一个陷阱。Steve和Bucky有他们自己的计划，在复仇者之外工作。如果联合国听到风声说他和他们一起现身，那么Peter也会被定义为一名逃犯。

 

**“ _我会告诉梅姨的。_ ”**Tony以前经常挂着那种得意的笑容威胁他。他不相信Peter有勇气这么做——把所有家庭作业和宵禁令当成玩笑。而Peter被激怒了，他感到屈辱，因为他也是个 ** _英雄_** ，他应当得到尊重。他是个英雄，而英雄应该去做正确的事情，所有人不都这么说吗？有人 _需要_ 帮助，而Hydra需要被铲除。

 

所以当美国队长再次询问他时，他报了名。

 

以一个正确的理由加入队长的团队并没有减少他的愧疚。有趣的是，在激烈的战斗中，他总是会想起Tony愚蠢的威胁：Tony会告诉梅姨，然后Peter就会因为从15岁以来秘密成为纽约义警而得到有史以来 ** _最大_** 的说教。他会卷入大麻烦。在18岁的时候被罚不准出门——这也许是个约会时不错的破冰话题？

 

除了他正在做好事，对吧？在这里是一个英雄应该做的？帮助一个伟大的事业，在一个巨大的威胁发生之前阻止它？

 

但他所做的一切都像是他 ** _过分努力_** 了——就像个愚蠢的青少年，Tony一定会嗤之以鼻的。

 

（而且他是 ** _对的_** ，他只是一个 ** _他_** ** _/_** ** _妈的_** 愚蠢的青少年在扮演英雄——Tony一直都是对的，他不是英雄，他只是一个来自皇后区的孩子，被欺负惯了却又突然得到了能惩戒那些恶霸的力量。）

 

这并不意味着他没有尽最大努力说服自己，接受这样的任务是一个好主意。

 

**_美队需要我的帮助_** ，Peter在被分配到一块区域是这么想着，然后登上了一架昆式战机。 ** _我也是个英雄！我不仅要保护纽约，我要保护任何需要帮助的人！_** Peter在整趟旅途中都在说服自己，蜘蛛感官在他的脑海中疯狂作响 **。 _队长找到了我，在所有人当中选中了 我。他是我儿时的英雄，如果他需要我那么我—他_** ** _……Hydra_** ** _要被消灭。_** 他一遍又一遍地重复着这些，不论他在打斗、被扔在地上，还是在流血、骨骼错位又复原。 ** _这就——像是功利主义，对吧？最小的痛苦带来最大的幸福。_** ** _HYDRA_** ** _需要被阻止！_** 他疯狂地想着这些，当他把一切弄糟，控制不住自己的力量， ** _杀了_ 一个人。**

 

因为他惊恐地发现这有多么容易; **_这么_** 简单，几乎感觉不到真实。

 

他厌恶它， ** _厌恶自己_** ，但在梦中他知道他只能继续。

 

他只能进行到底。

 

他只能 ** _记住_** 是什么把他变成了现在这样一件武器。

 

“你现在做的不过是扮演士兵，愚蠢的 ** _小蜘蛛_** ，”斯特拉克男爵（译注：九头蛇，超级反派）会在下一刻在他耳边小声说道，除了蜘蛛感官疯狂作响，Peter什么也做不了。“HYDRA知道一切。我们知道你是谁。”他无法再辨别出危险，脑海中充斥着惊恐的尖叫，危险、威胁从各个方向袭来。他不能动弹，因为他太年轻了，没有经验，很容易紧张。他永远不该报名参加这个任务的。Tony是对的，是 ** _对的对的对的_** ！他想回家，但他不能，而且现在——“我们可以利用你。”

 

“不，放开，停止它——不，停下——那是什么，你对我做了什么？！”

 

“安静！”斯特拉克男爵呵斥道，随手将注射器扔到雪地里，然后快速拍了几张照片。

 

血淋淋的雪地，只留下一个身体的拖曳痕迹。他的身体。

 

战斗靴，在傍晚昏暗的光里反射着亮光。

 

但他会永远记住这些 _话_ ，那些在他身上带着病态的兴奋的话语，他们剥光了他，把他绑在一张冰冷的手术台上。

 

他和它们一起醒来。

 

 

开始于——

“我们可能不需要冬兵。看看这些结果！迷人…… ** _简直令人着迷_** 。我偶然发现了一些比有缺陷的士兵 ** _更有价值的东西！_** 我们可以从他开始。开始一个全新的项目，我们可以制造更多先进的武器。他将会是新HYDRA的 ** _矛与盾_** ！”

 

结束于——

“长官。武器8351。一切就绪。”从皴裂、麻木的嘴唇中说。他的嘴唇。

 

然后Peter醒来了，他不得不提醒自己，他要服从的唯一命令是他自己的，他只会遵从自己，他不会再被任何人利用。不再会，永远不会。

 

他不是一件工具，他不是武器，他不是一个 ** _东西_** 。

 

毕竟，他没有被戴上手铐锁在一个小小的牢房里八年，等待着合适的时机逃脱，却只成了一个HYDRA的奴隶。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_“早上好，洛杉矶！嘿，这里是_ ** **_Ryan Seacrest_ ** **_，现在是_ ** **_7_ ** **_点，阳光明媚的周一早——”_ **

****

Peter砰得一声拍在闹钟的延迟按钮上，从床垫上坐了起来，用一只手摩擦着自己憔悴的脸。他的背部疼得厉害，肋骨还没完全愈合，这让呼吸变得困难，但至少还能呼吸。当闻到一股恶臭的时候，他皱了皱鼻子，看向掌心，那里被一层干了的血迹覆盖。Peter微微皱起眉毛，拿开他的手瞥向自己的床。他不能每次在床垫被血和污垢弄脏的时候就花钱换新的——特别是现在不行，他还有工作。

 

这位雇主希望他在九小时内到达内华达州。

 

至少这不是项刺杀任务，Peter思索着，否则今天会更糟。

 

他站起来走向浴室，用肥皂洗了四遍手，搓洗干净脸上的血迹和泥，然后盯着镜子里的自己——暗淡的褐色眸子、棱角分明的脸庞，这看上去更像是憔悴而非英俊，厚重的黑眼圈是数个夜晚精心谋划和高度警惕的产物。他的嘴唇破裂，下巴上青青紫紫，但除此之外，一切都说得过去。

 

他还活着。（He’s still functional.）

 

而且他得刮胡子了。

 

Peter揉了揉下巴，然后决定还是不刮了。

 

他不喜欢再把胡子刮得干干净净。当他还被HYDRA控制的时候，他们总是把它们刮得干干净净。

 

“你的名字是Peter Parker，”他对镜子里的自己说道。他没有去看自己的脸颊——那里刺着8351的编号——他确保自己只是盯着那双淡褐色的眼睛，“你29岁了。你喜欢樱桃味的苏打，你喜欢看深夜犯罪节目，因为你喜欢在节目结束前就解决这个案子。你讨厌Twizzlers，你讨厌喝冷水。你不是他们的武器！”Peter Parker说，重申他仍然在这里， _没有_ 那段不快的经历。他脱下他的制服，冲了个澡。

 

Tony是对的，和往常一样——他的固执将成为他的死因。

 

Peter粗暴地擦干自己，重新穿上制服，确认他的枪都已就位，弹药绑在对应的地方；再三确认他的功能腰带和备用袋，里面有所有必要的军械、工具、备件和手榴弹。

 

“你不是他们的武器，”他最后一次对着镜子说，喉咙发紧。双拳紧贴身体两侧，他凝视着这几天自己都几乎无法辨认的眼睛，“你是你 ** _自己的_** 武器。”

 

事实上，托尼会说，他是一个会走路的活死人。  


TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Peter遇到死侍完全是个意外。

 

 

Peter安静地趴在地上监视着他的目标建筑。他的雇主提到潜入时可能会出些问题，所以为了确保一切都顺利，他从早上5点就在任务点旁的悬崖上蹲点了。并非他所有雇主都很友善，而这个恰巧又是这几天Peter不得不面对的几个大混//蛋里之一。更甚者，当涉及到科技时，这个雇主尤为吝啬，这意味着他得浪费更多的时间去确保一切顺利进行，因为他没有太多先进的设备。

 

他喜欢那些雇主用来给他送钱的小型无人机。

 

有时候，他甚至会在一个RPG*上挥霍。（*译注：火箭推进式榴弹）

 

通常情况下，他并不会 **主动** 寻求火力冲突——大部分时候会规避它们，但总有例外。

 

不过即使没有高科技装备，Peter也很擅长自己的工作。他总是有活接，他自己做筛选，自己调查，用 **自己** 的能力赚属于 **自己** 的钱， **他很擅长这个** 。而且，Peter不认为他能长时间胜任一份普通的工作，而不意外把别人弄残，也许仅仅是因为对方呼吸错了节奏或者别的什么。他从来不喜欢人多，在HYDRA之后，他更厌恶被太多人围绕太久。

 

他的蜘蛛感官会像失控一样变得一团糟，这会让他 **非常疲惫** 。

 

所以他只接单干的活因为 **他很擅长这个** ，而且它们通常很低调。

 

这让他的注意力从那些压抑的思想上转移，比如 **HYDRA** **之前的日子：找工作、去学校，正常人会做的那种。天哪，Peter** **，你几乎30** **了而你却不会和人交流。**

 

这就是义警的 **自由职业** 生活（我指的是雇佣兵，你懂的）。

 

 

八年的囚禁并不都是没精打采的蹲监狱：Peter接受了训练——潜入、渗透、暗杀、反追踪——这都是超级士兵培训计划的一部分。一旦他接受了足够的训练和洗脑，他就成了训练室里的一个人形陪练机 (he functioned as a spar dummy in training cells day in and day out)。 **训练前** 他是敏锐而迅捷的——但现在他更棒——HYDRA确保了这一点，他们折磨他直到他只剩下效率和计算，这一切的代价是他所热爱的城市和，他的 **身份** 。

 

即使是现在，逃离HYDRA已经过去了三年，“8351号武器”仍然比 **蜘蛛侠** 更让他心安。

 

不要让任何人说 HYDRA 做了半途而废的事情。

 

Peter只是恰好比大多数实验对象 **更顽固** 。

 

 

地面上有动静，Peter眯起眼睛看向正沿着墙壁往上爬的那个身影。红黑色制服立刻吸引了他的注意—— **是死侍，如果他在这儿说明他也有个活** ——Peter反应很快，他立刻放弃了原本的计划，手指滑向制服边藏着的刀刃，他必须回到他的来福枪旁边。他需要立刻行动，死侍为他创造了一个完美的开局。

 

Peter期望着死侍引起一场巨大的混乱。

 

完美的掩护。

 

他荡向那个建筑，藏在阴影中迅速沿着死侍的路线进入其中。像往常一样, 每次发射有机蛛丝的时候他的手腕都会有灼热的疼痛——HYDRA称之为 **改进** 。当巡逻灯扫过的时候，Peter原地不动；而当一个杂兵经过他身边时，他弯了弯嘴角。

 

Peter被Hydra改造的时候，他的蜘蛛侠制服被换成了Hydra的标准服装，这样就和组织里其他人统一了。唯一用以区别的就是他背心上的红字—— **中士** 。

 

至少他们让他保留了那种颜色。

 

当他还在Hydra控制下时，他充分利用了那件轻量级战术服, 但他逃出来后，那对他毫无用处了。那套战服只会带来不好的回忆，让他想起被利用、被当作某种生物武器的那几年。所以他扔掉了那些背心和工装裤，重新设计了一套蜘蛛战服，不过他去掉了所有网格状花纹，原本蓝色的部分换成了黑色再配上暗红色（这对潜入任务很有帮助），还有特别定制的黑色镜片，让他看得更清楚并且能抵抗大部分火器。他甚至给制服加了一个功能腰带，但又不至于成为累赘。整套战服可以抵挡大部分物理伤害，却又不会影响整体的灵活性。

 

Peter不会再冒险了。

 

 

“嚯哈哈！”从大楼深处传来一阵夸张的笑声。Peter倒挂在天花板上，把自己藏在阴影里。“见鬼的这应该是什么？！哦~哦~我知道这应该是什么，我只是tm得在说反话——！”

 

Peter看着死侍侧手翻过火力线，瞬间掏出手枪，子弹以致命的弧度射向杂兵们。Peter观察着他的状态，寻找着任何存在的弱点——他有六个致命点，都是在近战中，Peter确信这些弱点都是故意显露出来的，因为死侍完全没感受到任何挑战——Peter咬紧牙关，猛然移开视线，洪水般的羞耻感涌上心头。

 

他不能再这么做了。

 

他是Peter·帕克，他现在已经30岁了。

 

他是 **一个人** ！ **一个人** 不会这么做，不会 **像那样** 评估和分析别人。

 

“爆头！“

 

Peter抬起头时死侍正挥臂把一个杂兵扔到墙上。那个杂兵缓缓滑了下来，脖子扭曲成一个奇怪的角度。

 

这是Peter的一次回收任务；不应该有人员伤亡和大规模冲突，否则这单就吹了。但Peter觉得如果死侍在这儿，那他的合同就不会终止，因为这是死侍干的不是他。

 

谁也不会知道他一开始就在这里。

 

**任务——专心做任务！**

Peter下定决心看向别处，当死侍与下一批杂兵交手的时候，他悄悄地顺着天花板离开。他忽视了手榴弹爆炸时死侍周围的一片混乱，狂笑回荡在大厅里，混杂着喋喋不休的自言自语，但Peter只是想着向着他任务的走廊爬去。他只需要干掉几个碍事的警卫就可以了。他非常吝啬得没有使用他的网，那会留下证据，因为他的有机蛛丝需要比之前更长的时间溶解——Hydra也在他身上做了很多试验，但仍没有找到能让他的网快速溶解的方法——他没遇到什么困难就进入了那间办公室。杂兵们都聚集到死侍那儿去了；死侍可能是来杀死某个人的，所以这种时候没什么人还记得他的雇主想要的那份文件。

 

**好吧，** Peter盯着一字排开的六个巨大文件柜， **这一点儿也不烦人。至少他们是按字母顺序排的，这就是个无聊的任务。** 他叹了口气，开始有条不紊地找那份文件。

 

他的蜘蛛感官突然响了起来，但他没有回头。

 

“嘿！你tm是谁？”

 

Peter没理他。

 

“嘿，说你呢！慢慢转过身来，放下那些文件夹！立刻！马上！听到没！”

 

Peter停顿了一下，回头瞥向那个正用突击步枪指着他脑袋的杂兵。在他再次开口之前，Peter突然动了，像蜘蛛一样——迅猛，网恰到好处地缴了他的枪，手摸向制服边的小刀，完美一掷，那个杂兵倒地，死了。Peter皱了皱眉，他的雇主强调过零伤亡。

 

但死侍在这儿，他背锅。

 

可他仍觉得很不好。

 

**别再想了！** Peter有些恼怒。

 

通常情况下，他不会因为这种欺骗而良心不安，但死侍是不同的。

 

他一直是不一样的。

 

死侍是Peter能从Hydra逃出来的原因——他制造了那场大爆炸，让牢笼里束缚Peter的那些东西损坏了。队长和钢铁侠也在那儿。当他挣脱桎梏，从那个缺口逃出来的时候，他想起了这么多年来来回回被迫经过的这个走廊。恐惧迫使他逃得远远的，逃离这差点让他变得不可救药的可怕基地。

 

所以他欠死侍的。至少他认为这是他现在胸口沉闷的原因。

 

Peter拾起自己的网，把它们塞进一个备用袋里，打算之后处理掉。

 

**我……** **我对死侍心怀感激吗？是这样吗？安慰？绝望、焦虑、抑郁？**

Peter现在很难理清自己的情绪，有时甚至处理不好悲伤、喜悦、恐惧或是惊喜这类最基本的感情。这让他很焦虑，他觉得自己病了，失控一般。在Hydra的时候，他的一切都在别人的掌控之下。有人告诉他要做什么、怎么移动、说什么、怎样思考、什么时候进食， **甚至什么时候去厕所** ！而现在，在这里，他自由了，他得自己决定这些。大部分时候他吃不下东西，静脉注射和蛋白质饮品已经成功搞砸了他的胃。

 

更不要说开始健康的睡眠习惯。

 

同情，是斯特拉克男爵想消灭的第一个本能。羞耻是最容易记住的，诸如内疚或愤怒也是如此。刚逃出Hydra的那几年，他过的很糟，他藏在一切他能想到的地方，终日被恐惧占领，害怕又被找到，再次回到那个小牢房里，被电击直到他臣服。接踵而来的问题是进食、必须自己决定干什么、听到好多杂音而不只是走廊里巡逻士兵的单调脚步声，还有与人沟通。

 

当他逃出来的时候，Peter只是——他除了“恐惧”和“决定接受自己”，以及“确保Hydra或者其他什么人永远别再抓住他”之外，什么也思考不了。

 

他在美国和欧洲部分地区建立了一个安全屋网络；他让虚假的踪迹和秘密身份成了他的第二层皮肤；他只相信他自己，一旦达到目的他就会和所有人切断联系。他很迷人，却又致命，他用一切确保自己的安全。他从银行、ATM机、人脉、 **房子** 里获取一切他需要的， **以他所知的唯一方式生存下来。**

**自由职业** ，他这么称呼它。

 

这不算太坏——甚至感觉很熟悉、很舒适。

 

也许Hydra之前的Peter为了得到些钱补贴家用也会干些自由职业。

 

他的洗脑并不彻底，至少还不足以让他完全忠于Hydra。别误会， **洗脑还是有影响的** 。在那些糟糕的日子里，Peter发现没有他们的指令 **自己什么都干不了** ——他属于那里，在斯特拉克男爵的支配下，在最高指挥官的掌控下，按照他们的命令行事。但无论这一天有多糟糕，Peter总能克服这种绝望。他不是为了自由而战，他只是为了熬过去(He didn't fight for his freedom just so he could go crawling back)。

 

有时很难相信，但有时又很容易。

 

至少Hydra没有像对待其他实验品一样对待他。Peter知道从某些方面看他是幸运的——Hydra更感兴趣的是他的基因，想把他切片、测试他，像看标本一样观察他。因为他曾经是个样品，是一件武器。当然，作为一件武器，他们升级、改造了他，直到他不再说俏皮话，因为才智是不被欣赏的；他被灌输了很多纪律、规则，为了可以被任何人使用；他变得足够致命、足够高效去执行不同的任务。

 

但斯特拉克男爵总是拒绝最高指挥官的要求。

 

Peter知道——他 **知道** Peter Parker **一直都在** ，弱小、畏缩，不管是折磨还是洗脑，他一直都在反抗，通过他的面无表情、通过他的沉默无言。这也是他为何总是被关在水泥牢房里，与其他实验品对打，直到他崩溃。他不是一个人，只是 **一件训练出来的武器** ，直到某天他失去价值。

 

这也是Peter **没能** 真正成为一件武器的原因。

 

大多数时候，他 **觉得** 自己像武器，一件失格的武器，卸荷的、无主的—— **没用的** ，愚弄别人又假装这是自己想要的。

 

Peter在他快要喘不上气时猛吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛。

 

**_我叫Peter Parker_** ** _。今年30_** ** _了。_** 他的心跳稳定了一些，情绪也开始慢慢平静。

 

心烦意乱——他太心烦意乱了。

 

他需要先集中注意力——

 

“Whooo！嘿， **伙计** ，他们根本没反抗不是吗。我有点难过把他们都炸飞了，但我 **确实** 警告过他们了。我给了他们逃跑的机会，不是吗？钢铁混//蛋、美国老兵不会怪我的，因为我给了他们一个逃跑的机会。对，确实！酷！”死侍一边开心得自言自语，一边沿着走廊走着。Peter听出了死侍的不稳定，但Peter自己也时常自言自语，这让他没那么孤单。“嘿，你觉得我们的目标还在这儿吗？如果他跑了 **我会疯掉的** ！我可不要大老远跑这儿来 **结果发现目标根本不在这儿** ！嘿，Konrad！呦~吼！你在哪儿呢？你这@#￥%……？！”

 

**他会让我分心——我得走了，Hydra** **教会我……**

**……** **操//** **你//** **妈的Hydra** **！**

 

“在安全室里。直走，右转。”Peter出声了，悄无声息地落在死侍10英尺外。瞬间，死侍的两把随身武器便瞄准了他，Peter轻松地避开了突袭的子弹，蜘蛛感官帮助他躲过了之后的每一发。

 

“搞什么鬼？”死侍眯起眼，“你怎么做到的？”

 

Peter完全没受枪声影响。“我不想伤害你。”Peter说，语气生疏。死侍扔掉了他的枪。聪明的决定。“但走到头的时候你会发现一个书柜。大概需要18千克的炸药才能炸开它，但也不一定，你说不定有些什么别的方法。但Konrad就在那后面。在你的目标转移之前，你大概有15分钟的时间。”

 

死侍抬起头，放下他的武器。“18千克？你认真的？看来你好像不太了解我！说起来，我叫死侍！嘴贱的雇佣兵！整个包裹的包装！如果你懂我的意思的话 (The entire package whose packing if you know what I mean) 。”他眨眨眼，扭起了屁股，“很高兴见到你，呃……(怎么称呼)？”

 

Peter只是盯着他。

 

“……好吧，我就叫你抱抱侠(Snuggles)吧，因为你的胸肌看上去 **靠着很舒服** ——我是说，二头肌，我指，好吧，这有点尴尬。我其实指的是就是胸肌，在制服下很 **紧致** 。超棒。”死侍咧嘴笑着，冲Peter眨了眨眼。Peter觉得他的嘴角在抽搐。

 

“还有14分钟。”Peter提醒道。

 

“哦，对了。好吧，如果你了解我，你就会知道我每次至少会带 **50** **千克** 炸药！因为我为一切做好准备，我可是最棒的雇佣兵。或者，前雇佣兵。特工？随你怎么叫吧。重点是， **我超爱爆炸** 。也许是有点过了，呃…… **不** 。”他喋喋不休道。

 

Peter不知道他到底是不是在开玩笑，所以他选择缄默。这是没必要的。这整次碰面都是没必要的。他为什么不像上次那样直接离开呢？ **哦，对了，我** **tm** **要打Hydra** **的脸，这就是原因。** Peter揉了揉下巴。 **这真是个坏主意** ，Peter最终还是承认了：欲望在战斗中毫无帮助。他甚至不知道他想从死侍那儿得到什么。他只是——他……做不到直接离开。做不到呀。

 

他tm给了Hydra一个大嘴巴子，然后呢？自己却像个更大的傻瓜。

 

他转身准备离开，完全无视背后死侍的大喊大叫。他跳上墙，向着计划好的出口爬去。

 

“蜘蛛侠！”

 

Peter愣在原地。

 

**不。不，不！！！不！！！！**

他知道他有触发词(译注:就像美队2里冬兵那样)，但他从不认为这也会是其中之一。

 

“我知道…… ** _我就知道！你是蜘蛛侠！你还活着！_** ”死侍兴奋地尖叫起来，“据我所知还从没有别的什么人能做到那样！我是说，你的装备几乎全变了，但看着很棒，Spidey，真好看！嘿，你是变大了吗？因为你看上去比我印象中要壮。我不是在抱怨，真的，没有。你的胸肌看着真的……真的很性感。太棒了，我是说，我的梦想突然就成真了，而且还比我想的更有趣。仅供参考。”

 

“你怎么知道那个名字的。”

 

“什么？我当然知道——我们——闭嘴，这可是兄弟准则的一部分，我们不说那个词，对， **社会主义兄弟情** ，大家都懂！”死侍突然开始自言自语。Peter眯起眼。“哦！”他突然大叫道，手激动地指向Peter。Peter皱起眉毛。“嘿，嘿，我当时在场，那次救援任务，你知道吗？几年前的那次？但你当时不在那栋楼里！小黄说你早就跑了，因为你的能力很擅长那些事，但小白却很肯定你在我们潜入之前就已经死了，因为我们动作太慢了！那次任务之后我赋闲了 **很久** ——我一直在想是不是 **因为我** 你才死的？！你是，你可是我最喜欢的英雄！我最好的朋友、超铁的兄弟，就像果酱配花生酱！”死侍认真地说，“ **但你没死！太棒了！** 我跟你说过他还活着！我 **就知道** 你还活着，Spidey！”

 

Peter说不出话来，他感到恶心和愤怒，他不喜欢这样，一点儿也不喜欢，他想把这些情绪都咽回去，让自己摆脱这种恍惚。

 

他讨厌这个名字——厌恶极了。他受不了它。

 

蜘蛛侠包含了正义、第二次机会和希望——这些都不再属于他，他不配。

 

“别那么叫我。”Peter声音冰冷。死侍耸了下肩膀，面具上的表情让人动容——他的脸因为担心和受伤皱成一团，但Peter不为所动。他欠死侍的，是的。他曾经是蜘蛛侠，是的，但他不能再让死侍更多得介入他的生活了。

 

他是不同的。他必须接受这点。

 

但死侍太让他分心了。

 

“哈， **哇** ，你比我记忆中还要热情。”死侍挤出几句话，尴尬地笑了两声。Peter眯起了眼。他们在 **Hydra** **之前** 见过？“Spidey，你确实听上去像是你 **绝对不会再回来** ，但事实并非如此，对吧？你只是在捉迷藏！因为Hydra，对吧？但你不需要再躲啦！Stark一直在 **满世界** 找你，所以我可以把这个事实摔在他脸上——我先找到你了！他就不用因为成天喝酒而英年早逝了(he can stop drinking himself into an early death)！他还得给我钱，因为是我找到了你，他欠我的！别误会我，我是说，我也 **很想很想** 找到你，因为我以为自己不小心导致了你的死，天哪，我们得，呃，就像是在我们的婚礼上讨论谁获得Bob的监护权一样，对吧？但是，你知道的，我说不清楚，我得保持一个 **更冷漠** 的英雄形象。”他弯腰摆出一个荒谬的姿势，“他们就吃这套(Chicks dig that)。你不喜欢吗？如果不对的话，我就换一个。我对 **分离焦虑症很有经验** ！”

 

Peter什么也没说——他说不出话来，Tony Stark的名字让他陷入一种无法形容的悲伤。这是不相干的，这是他被教导的，他坚信这一点。

 

他得离开这里。

 

“别再这么叫我。”他决定了要离开。

 

“但你永远时蜘蛛侠！”死侍点头坚持道，“一个英雄！我的英雄！OK？我不再干雇佣兵的勾当了，因为你！”

 

Peter的手指在抽搐。

 

“现在，我不知道你在这儿干嘛，但我们得尽快回到塔里去！我们甚至可以用我的随机传送腰带！在你 **拒绝** 之前，我 **早就** 已经让Cable帮我升级过啦，这样我们就可以毫发无损地直接到达纽约。应该没问题的。别担心——出了问题我肯定是被切成碎片的那个，但我能自愈！”他大声笑着，似乎从他的“抖动症”里恢复了，“纽约想你了，Spidey，他们会很高兴——”

 

“我不打算回美国，我现在有别的事要做。”Peter打断了他，他现在感觉更糟了。他能感觉到自己的呼吸越来越急促，拳头越握越紧。牙齿紧咬，甚至出了血。但他的脚还是一动不动。“别误会——我停下来帮你的唯一原因是你曾无意帮我逃出了Hydra的56号基地。那场爆炸破坏了关押我的系统。谢谢你。”他说，每个字都那么陌生而奇怪。他很多年没有说过谢谢了，几乎不记得那是种什么样的感觉。“我们不会再见面了。”他下定了决心。

 

“呃啊，并不，我不这么认为。”

 

Peter直起了身子。

 

死侍已经成了个大麻烦。

 

他没机会了，Peter评估着。

 

“所以，那些讨人厌的Hydra对你的嗓子做了什么，嗯？好的，很公平。你经历了一些很不好、很不好的事情，Spidey。X武器计划也很不好。但你现在还是很漂亮，所以也许X武器计划 **更不好一点** 。当然它还是很不好。别担心，我能帮助你。我知道一点儿怎么应付漫长的折磨和创伤。”他从背后的刀鞘中拿出武士刀，“这不会伤害 **一个** ——”

 

一枪爆头——Peter用护腕里藏着的武器打中了死侍的脑袋。

 

死侍向后倒去，死了。Peter几乎不能呼吸。

 

他单膝跪地，觉得自己就要休克了。肌肉痛苦地抽搐着，他的蜘蛛感官快炸了。Peter突然意识到杂兵们正在接近这里。他试着爬上墙但失败了，他想头也不回地逃离这里，但他的眼睛始终盯着死侍的尸体。

 

**他没死，他在自愈。** Peter疯狂地回忆着，他不是很了解死侍的自愈因子，但Hydra的科学家们却知道得很清楚，他们曾试图在Peter身上重现它们。

 

于是Peter抓住死侍的一条皮带把他扛在肩上，跳上墙向他计划好的出口爬去。

 

Peter不是真的…… **想** 这么做。这是他在那段经历——Hydra， **他不再是** **Peter Parker** 。这不常发生。在他找到解决方法之前，情况甚至更糟。他不知道过去了多久，他又会变回自己，前提是找到一个最安全的地方，通常是一个角落或是一条裂缝。那段时间的记忆一片空白。直到现在他还记得，记得那些让他还能保持本心的东西。

 

（译注：这里就是大概就像冬兵每次听到提示词之后的状态，但Peter更不稳定。这次与DP相遇“蜘蛛侠”这个词导致了他又失控了，但这次没那么遭就是了）

 

今天，死侍触发了所有这一切。

 

有很多事情、很多人、很多记忆、很多地方、 **很多话** ，他还没有做好准备去面对。

 

他不认为他会有准备好的那一天。

 

从Hydra逃离后已经过去很多年了，有时他发现自己想回去，因为他无法应付这些——没有组织、没有命令、 **没有意义** 。在他最脆弱的时候，Peter甚至无法证实这个事实——他现在必须对自己负责，他不再有一个上级军官或是最高指挥官决定他的一举一动。这也是为什么他开始接这些佣兵任务，因为无事可做只是让他想…… **回去** ……这让他陷入极端焦虑。他会向着最近的Hydra基地行进，他必须停下，在他不忠的意识说服他一劳永逸地回去之前，停下！

 

但像这样的小事——比如救了死侍（尽管是他袭击在先）——让他想起了Peter的反抗。

 

Peter Parker还在，在某个地方。

 

也许Peter可以 **按自己的方式改变自己** 。

 

Peter把死侍放在悬崖上，仔细拆除了他的阻击步枪。

 

当死侍开始苏醒的时候，他离开了，极力去忽略一个事实——他刚刚枪击了一个想帮助他的人。

 

一小步(Baby steps)，他想着，回到了自己的安全屋。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三章~这章真的好可爱！！！  
> 不多说，直接开始吧~

死侍是坚持不懈的。

 

Peter会这样评价他。

 

在过去的几个月里，死侍总能为 **“偏执”** 和 **“娴熟”** 增添些新的定义，因为Peter无法完全从死侍的雇佣兵雷达里消失。

 

但这只让Peter觉得有 **一点点** 烦，是的，只有 **一点点** 。这意味着，虽然Peter总有一种勒死死侍的冲动，但他 **更想** 知道死侍到底能找到他多少次——或是说，这个神盾局特工为了和他说上话到底愿意牺牲多少？他愿意为他做到 **什么程度** 呢？

 

他一直在思考这些问题，只是他不愿意承认罢了。

 

 

今天，死侍在一个海岸边找到了他，他当时正在处理他的任务目标。

 

Peter在死侍出现前就知道他在附近了，但他没来得及走开——主要是因为他正忙着狠狠揍他的目标们，他们的脖子早断了。不是他想这么做，而是目标们确实已经死了，这才是最重要的。都死了，就没人看到他了——除了死侍。

 

有趣的是，出乎他自己的预料，Peter并没有被激怒。

 

他有些 **过分安逸** 了，而这都是他自己的决定导致的。

 

那是个问题。

 

**安逸** 会害死大多数人，但不包括Peter。

 

“ **Spidey** **！嘿，Spidey** **！** 哇哦，你跑得真快—— **等等** ！”

 

和往常一样，Peter得在死侍跟踪到他的安全屋之前甩掉他。于是他直接潜入水底，消失在死侍的视野中。

 

 

又一次，死侍在底特律南部的一个昏暗仓库找到了他。寒冷让Peter回忆起冰冷的牢房和银制的口套（那是为了防止他伤害自己而特别准备的）。

 

“ **抓到你啦！** ”死侍大喊道，笨拙地倒挂在房梁上，“哈，我打赌你没看到我！”

 

“你赌输了。”Peter答道，声音沙哑，随意地抛着把刀玩。

 

“我现在看上去一定蠢哭了，”死侍小声嘟哝着，从天花板上下来，单膝落在Peter前面，“但在你杀死我之前，先容我解释一下 **原因** ！不是说我现在这个姿势，是我 **为什么** 一直不停地找你！但如果你想了解这个姿势的话，我也可以告诉你：要注意 **手腕的移动** ——”

 

“没兴趣。”Peter甚至没给死侍站直的机会就一枪解决了他。他怒视着雇佣兵毫无生气的尸体，这是一次 **潜入任务** ，而死侍差点害他搞砸了！

 

“好了， **今天** 如何处理你的尸体呢……”Peter思考着，然后瞄见了一个空的板条箱。哦，对了， **这里是个仓库** ，Peter想着，带着一丝玩味，“毫无新意，但是个不错的主意。”

 

Peter把死侍塞进那个板条箱，又用另一个箱子压住了它。一切处理妥当后，他才离开继续追踪他的目标。

 

 

几个任务之后，Peter发现了端倪：他的情报是错的！而且这整个任务tmd根本没用！

 

这是个陷阱，一个为了抓住他的陷阱——也许是来自复仇者的好意。起码他收到了一半的佣金，但现在他的整个账户都tm被冻结了！Peter **一点儿也不开心** ，因为他根本来不及带着这笔钱逃走。你说他贪财？那可是他四分之一的血汗钱！

 

努力工作，tm这些都是废话。

 

而且，他还想买枪。

 

大的。

 

**贵的！**

“别冲我喊，甜心！我只是想和你聊聊，好吗？你过去可喜欢这么做了！我经常觉得你疯了，因为你是 **真的** 喜欢和我聊天！很显然，我是对的！”死侍尖叫着，躲在角落里疯狂摇着白旗。

 

“ **又是你！** ”Peter冷笑道，拳头咔咔作响。

 

小白旗摇摇欲坠。

 

Peter咆哮着：“ **是你** ！对吧？你让Stark追踪我！”

 

小白旗倒了。

 

“呃呃，是的？不是这样的——我是说，”死侍小心翼翼地探出脑袋，当发现Peter没有第一时间开枪的时候，他慢慢走出角落，“他们 **不知道** 那是你，他们以为——”

 

Peter举起了手腕。

 

“——嘿，等等！”死侍大叫着举起一只手，眼睛偷偷瞄向Peter 。“好吧，好吧。 **我承认** 我知道这是个骗局但没告诉你，我是个混蛋，但我只是有点好奇，你当初是怎么开始干这行的—— **而且** ，他们威胁我，不让我告诉你！他们威胁说要把我扔到负离子空间(Negative Zone)去！所以 **这不是我的错** 。不完全是。”

 

“ **去死吧。** ”

 

“哦， **得了吧宝贝** ，我们就不能至少先谈谈吗？”死侍委屈地发出呜呜声，脚下却慢慢向后退。

 

“我 **不想** 谈这个。”Peter慢慢向他走去。安全感一点点弃死侍而去，他撞上了墙，作死得对着Peter咧嘴一笑。这让他更生气了。“我想让你 **死** ，然后复活， **然后再死一次** ，因为我 **很生气** ！我刚刚损失了四分之一的血汗钱！ **我想拿回它们** 。”

 

死侍竖起一根手指，“太暴力了，但是正确的情绪反应！我真为你骄傲，pokey！愤怒！除了被动攻击，你终于有了些别的情绪！”

 

Peter愣住了，想了想，眯起了眼睛，他感到自己的脸在发热。粗鲁，Peter不喜欢这样，死侍总是让他心烦意乱。他快被逼疯了，而死侍却很开心，因为他有了正确的情绪反应，学会了生气地大叫。“别随便评价我的心理健康，你这个白//痴。现在， **去死吧** 。”

 

“噢！别这样。”

 

Peter打空了 **整个弹匣** ，因为他很生气、很尴尬、很tmd不开心。他把死侍满是弹孔的尸体塞进壁橱，顺走了房子里一切能拿的东西。甚至当女仆的尖叫声响彻宅邸的时候，他连头都懒得回。复仇者们白忙活了一圈，最后还是不知道他到底在哪儿。

 

事实上，鹰眼一度找到了他。那是在一场白刃战中，鹰眼冲他假笑，自我介绍道“我是Clint，很高兴见到你”（译注：蠢蠢的Clint没认出Peter）。这让Peter很放心，至少死侍 **没有什么都和复仇者们说** 。

 

他们只知道他是个雇佣兵，极度危险的那种。

 

没人知道他的真实身份。

 

但这并不意味着Peter后悔把整个弹匣的子弹打在那个白//痴身上。

 

**他活该** ，那个蠢货。

 

Peter想知道死侍什么时候会放弃寻找他。

 

 

但事实证明，Peter的flag立得太早了。

 

如果说Peter是个fuck-up，那死侍就是个 **彻头彻尾的疯子** 。

 

Peter已经记不清这是第多少次他“偶遇”前雇佣兵了。死侍一直在 **找** 他—— **每次** 任务、 **每个** 目标、 **每次** 行动。甚至 **没有** 追踪器！Peter **不知道检查过多少次了** ！很显然，死侍要么是个天才追踪者，要么tm就是 **欧皇附体** 。

 

“好吧——在你杀死我之前，至少听我说完！”

 

Peter有点后悔当初和这个家伙说了句话，死侍现在锲而不舍地破坏他的任务、打乱他的计划。事实上，Peter甚至已经开始 **把死侍纳入计划中** 了。

 

“如果， **我是说如果** ，我们像成年人那样坐下来谈谈，然后也许能达成某种协议……而不是一见面我就得死呢？”

 

Peter举起了手枪，“ **说。** ”

 

“哇，你竟然 **没让我直接去死** ，我现在超级感动！哦，好吧，好吧！等等，我闭嘴！只是——听着，神盾局盯上你了，因为你不久前干掉几个大人物。他们已经追踪你几周时间了，但却仍对你 **一无所知** ，所以他们要动真格了，因为你是个无法控制的变数。你知道，当局总是喜欢把棋子都放在棋盘上（译注：就是尽在掌控的意思），对吧？而你脱离了棋盘，他们无法监控你。”

 

“我不是棋子。”

 

“ **没错！** 所以现在，一些顶级特工正在找你，而且美国先生（译注：Mr. United States应该指美队吧，DP就没用正确代号称呼过他们）不知道为什么把这当成了他的个人任务，他想找到并逮捕你，因为那晚你在宅子里把他耍得团团转。他觉得被冒犯了，就像阿拉巴马州一样。”（译注：这段真的翻译无能了，大家将就一下吧，捂脸）

 

“他不知道，”Peter注意到，“但Stark知道？”

 

死侍耸耸肩，“他们是不知道，但Stark可能已经注意到了，他花了 **好几周时间** 分析你的录像。如果他知道了，我不认为他会告诉队长，想想上一次队长带着你的时候发生了什么。伙计，那场监护权之争可太难看了，你应该看着他们离婚的。”

 

“他们不会找到我的。”Peter说，无视了最后一句话。

 

“……我知道。”死侍轻声赞同道。Peter眯起眼，感激地看向他。“但是，除了我之外，神盾局对你一无所知，但你有雇主，Spidey。那些付你钱的人，他们会回答价高者的问题，而神盾局会 **很乐意** 这么干。”

 

**如果神盾局在找我，那么Hydra** **也在找我。如果神盾局快找到我了，那么Hydra** **也是。** Peter有些挫败，他突然意识到有越来越多的人在调查他。Peter必须动用一切资源确保自己不被找到， **他的安全屋已经不安全了** 。

 

“协议？”Peter提示道。

 

“哦，对了——所以，我觉得，如果我告诉Stark他的猜想 **其实是对的** ——等等，别！老天，别开枪！我是说 **如果** ， **如果** 我告诉Stark他是对的，那他就可以定位到你……他可以从神盾局接管这个案子。严格根据法律意义，他是你的监护人，同时也为神盾局提供资金，所以神盾必须同意这个要求。”

 

**监护人？** Peter茫然了， **但梅姨，我知道当时她还活着——我** **……** **我知道。我知道她还(had to)** **活着。她还(has to)** **活着。** “Tony Stark知道我的身份对我没好处，死侍。那只会让他 **和** 美国队长一起加入对我的追踪。而且他们两个中，Stark更有可能真正追踪并逮捕我。”

 

“是有可能，但他更有可能先和你 **谈谈** ，而不是像神盾局一样直接朝你开枪。你知道，作为一个在全球几乎所有领域运作的高度先进组织，他们才不在乎这点小事呢。你是在帮他们处理垃圾，他们真应该奖励你。”

 

“杀人并不值得赞美。”Peter严肃地跟他说。

 

死侍笑了，“我的英雄回来了(There's the hero I know)。”

 

Peter朝着他的膝盖开了两枪，忽略了他倒地时的大声抗议，“我不是英雄。”

 

“ **记住啦！** ”死侍喘着气，在地上打起滚。Peter漫不经心地检查着他的Glock(译注：格洛克，公司名，专产手枪)，“ **绝对** 记住了。下不为例。我发四。 **嗷** **~~** ”

 

Peter盯着他看了几秒，直到子弹被挤出伤口。“好吧，我同意了。告诉他吧。但也请转告他，别试图找我，我不会被抓到的，除非是 **我自愿** 。”

 

Peter再次填满弹匣，转身离开，试图忽略自己嘴角的抽搐——“哦，老天，他真是太tm酷了——我会让他再射我的，只因为我不配(I'd let him shoot me again just because I'm not worthy)。”死侍低声说。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：结尾有个略污的双关~这篇真的好可爱，DP和Peter的互动真的好可爱~
> 
> 血汗钱没了的小蜘蛛和委屈巴巴的DP，我觉得这里的贱贱是那种“即使小虫问他要武士刀砍他，他也会乖乖递过去”哈哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 再来一次，虫贱预警~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从章数上看，已经过半啦~不过从字数看的话，似乎还早~
> 
> 失忆的Peter之前到底与DP发生过什么呢？
> 
> 开始吧~

在一系列异常奇特的相遇后，Peter终于决定调查一下死侍了。

 

这中间肯定有什么问题，因为大多次相遇都是 **怪异** 又 **令人不安的** 。

 

 

这次是发生在一处断崖边，一个暴怒中的毒枭带着 **一堆小喽啰** 。Peter射出网荡在空中，他的腿断了，但愤怒远远胜过了疼痛。到处是血和子弹，死侍也在那儿。战斗大约持续了一个小时左右，Peter意识到他一直在一个陷阱里晃来晃去，于是他用利爪切断了自己的网。

 

准确来说，他是把连接自己和悬崖的网割断了。

 

死侍在他摔下悬崖前抓住了他。

 

“ **放手，死侍！** ”Peter咆哮着，面罩上的黑色透镜眯成一条缝，“ **放手！** ”

 

“ **不！我不会再让你走了！我会不惜一切代价救你上来！** ”死侍嘶吼着，紧紧抓着他的手腕。他坚实的肩膀颤抖着；这很令人不安，看着死侍这样一个高大的男人抖成这样，就仿佛他真的在 **恐惧** 着什么。“ **你想要的我都会去做——我会为你付出一切，** **Peter** **！** ”

 

 

当然，这都是计划好的戏码。

 

Peter一直控制着局面——从悬崖上摔下去对他来说根本不算什么。他会趁机跳到岩石上去，这样他就可以爬到事先准备好的狙击枪那儿。他只是需要让这一切看起来真的像是一个可悲的失误就可以了。

 

死侍是知道计划的—— **他当然得知道** ，因为之前Peter情况 **更糟糕** 的时候他都没有出过手。

 

 

 

**“我会为你付出一切，Peter** **！”** ——这句话一直徘徊在他的脑海中，清晰得仿佛死侍真的就在他身边。

 

“你怎么会知道我的名字呢。”Peter自言自语着。Peter从来没告诉过任何人他的名字，更没可能告诉像死侍这样的 **讨厌鬼** 。他不该知道他的名字，而且他看上去知道的可不只是他的名字，如果他没撒谎的话。

 

他在自己小小的安全屋里，面对着笔记本电脑，淡褐色的眸子紧盯着屏幕上死侍那张傻瓜一样、带着面具的脸。

 

长达一小时的搜索表明，他们确实 **之前** 就认识对方。确切说，他们认识对方 **很多年** 了，这就解释了两人间奇怪的熟悉感，以及“死侍为何能那么轻易找到他”，还有“为什么死侍甚至在 **关心他”** 。

 

这也解释了“为什么死侍知道得这么多”。

 

现在，Peter还是不确定他们曾经到底有多了解对方，但他可以肯定，他们之间一定发生过什么事情是Peter忘记了的。

 

**_“蜘蛛侠和死侍被拍到一起在楼顶上享用夜宵！”_ **

****

眼睛有些干涩，Peter皱着眉关上了浏览器。他烦躁地挠了挠头发，面具让他有些出汗。他没必要细读那篇报道，标题足以说明一切了。

 

也许这也解释了为何Peter如此 **迷恋** 死侍。小Peter经常和死侍一起闲逛，和他一起组队打怪。他们一起 **很多年** 了。死侍对小Peter的意义远比这些报道来得深刻。但Peter不记得了。他的记忆出问题了，非常不可靠。他的脑海中有时会闪过梅姨和她明亮的笑容，有时是Stark搂着他肩膀咧着嘴笑，说着些诸如 **早午餐** 和 **升级战衣** 之类的话。这些对他同等重要，这些都是家的感觉，而他不配拥有。

 

但有些东西一直想不起来，但Peter不知道是什么。

 

他没有足够的情报。

 

他的手指在键盘上停顿了一下。

 

当然，他总能查到的。他很擅长调查。他可以调查Stark、Rogers和Wilson，花钱买些情报，就能搞定一切了。在过去的十年里，他们一直保持低调——Peter目前知道的只有：Stark以“专注于科技而非公司”这样站不住脚的理由不再独自管理他的商业帝国；Rogers秘密地为神盾局工作，只在Stark搞砸一切的时候回来领导复仇者。

 

都是常识。

 

对吧？

 

Peter的手无力地滑下键盘。

 

但是，Wilson——或者说死侍，他应该不只是查到的这些。他看上去值得信任，仿佛这是他的第二层皮(like a second skin)，但这又和他表现出来的一切相冲突。在遇到死侍之前，Peter从没像现在这样粗心大意、考虑不周过。死侍是个和他一样雇佣兵，即使他总说自己已经金盆洗手；坦白说，死侍比他更糟。他现在是个为政府干活的刺客，把自己的工作包装得冠冕堂皇。

 

呵，Peter就对自己血腥的工作毫不掩饰。

 

**还是想不起来呀，** Peter有些心神不宁，无意识地拨弄着一个手榴弹的拉环， **我不能忽视这点——有些东西不对劲。我之前是个英雄，我知道我曾经是的。但我现在到底是什么？当我脱下这身制服的时候我过的是什么日子？我不记得了，而且我仍记得的事情大多也毫无意义。我父母是死于飞机失事还是我根本就没有父母？我是梅姨抚养长大的或者——根本不是？**

 

 

不管怎样，他仍确定了一件事：那些和死侍一起的夜巡，也许就是那些让这个雇佣兵——让他试图做个英雄？也许他至少觉得无聊想改行试试？死侍曾说， **Peter** 是他不再当雇佣兵的理由……

 

但，他到底对死侍又了解多少呢？

 

他听说过死侍的唯一原因，是他的最高指挥官有一次提到过他。“死侍”是个让人闻风丧胆的名字，尽管他的精神不太稳定。有许多关于他自愈因子的传言—— **长生不老，起死回生，断肢复原，甚至致命伤几秒就可以愈合** ——Hydra想在Peter身上重现这些。但是，他们没有那个雇佣兵足够的样本。而且，传言往往集中在那个雇佣兵有多疯狂和残忍——不过这些Peter完全没感觉到，所以显然这应该属于个人伪装什么的吧。

 

**“我会为你付出一切，Peter** **！”**

 

死侍会为了救他背叛神盾局。

 

这个想法一直困扰着Peter，因为他还是有些事情想不起来，他搞不明白这是怎么回事。

 

死侍愿意为了 **他** 背叛发誓效忠的组织。Peter确信，以他对神盾局的了解，如果死侍这么干的话，他们会把他绑在手术台上，在实验室里让他永远消失。就像死侍的自愈因子、他的皮肤和精神错乱，这些可都不是先天就有的。

 

他不应该感到害怕吗？

 

Peter很害怕。

 

**“我会为你付出一切！”**

 

他不知道自己在想什么，但只要他想起这些话，自私、黑暗、高兴…这些情绪就充斥了他的思想。因为死侍是他可以发掘的宝藏；死侍敢做那些他害怕的事情，让他感受除了愤怒和麻木之外的东西；死侍是他当下最接近盟友的存在。

 

但Peter对他的迷恋也来自一个事实—— **死侍不会丢下他** 。

 

Peter不知道死侍是怎么做到的——他明明掩盖了自己的行踪，处理掉了所有可能追踪到自己的小玩意儿，照理说这足够他销声匿迹了——但Peter猜测死侍是通过他的雇主和联系人找到他的。同时，Peter可以掩盖他想掩盖的所有踪迹，但如果死侍知道他接下来要去的地方，那么他们还是会相遇。Peter不能不接活，因为那样的话——那样的话 **一切** 都会变回过去式，他会想起那些电击、那些冰水，那些Peter再也不想体会的经历。

 

而且，好吧……

 

Peter也许对死侍 **有些迷恋** ，这可能会导致他自投罗网。

 

考虑到所有这些事情，Peter认为死侍是知道他在自投罗网的，这让他们俩有点陷入了一个尴尬的境地。

 

他很庆幸死侍从没提过这点。

 

Peter不知道九头蛇之前的自己是否也和死侍这么亲近。如果是的话，那这也太伤人了，鉴于Peter所记得的和死侍的所有交集都只是开始于那场帮助他逃出Hydra的大爆炸。Peter想不明白这意味着什么，只是在一次任务中偶遇死侍，却不可避免地最后选择了帮助他。他躲在阴影里看着死侍战斗，和他比起来，那些Peter在训练室里面对的Hydra实验体真的不值一提。

 

相比之下，他们根本不够看。

 

死侍是个 **完美的** 战士。

 

或者可以是，当他专心于战斗，不低估对手实力，或者没那么多俏皮话（他 **一直** 在说，就没停过嘴）的时候，但Peter认为，当一个死不了的时候，大部分事情都不值一——

 

“不！”Peter冷笑一声，把掌心的手榴弹拉环压得变形，“该死！”

 

**我到底是有多混乱？死侍对我这么感兴趣，完全可能是因为他其实是Hydra** **的完美特工。** Peter紧闭起眼睛。也许这才是我忽略的部分。没什么复杂的：Peter只是不太稳定。他重新在脑海中梳理着线索。也许Peter只是Hydra的一个失败品。天哪，为什么他总是这样？为什么他 **总是在** 知道没好事会发生的情况下，找到问题的根源所在？他改变不了什么，不是吗？他不稳定，几乎无法正常生活。他只是像他的最高指挥官希望的那样，变得高效、精明、顺从却总是令人失望。他只是个实验品，他唯一擅长的就是——

 

Peter猛地站起来冲进浴室。门被狠狠摔关，可怜的把手掉在瓷砖地上。Peter几乎把水槽边缘捏得变形。一只手颤抖着摸向镜子里的自己，但下一秒蛛网状的裂痕便在指尖下蔓延，他的镜像也支离破碎。“我是Peter Parker。”他吼道，声音低沉，“我现在已经31岁了。我—— **我是** **Peter Parker** **！** ”他的声音几乎带上了点哭腔，镜子碎得更厉害了，“ **我是** **Peter Parker** **！** ”

 

他不知道自己在浴室待了多久，但当他再次意识到自己身处何方的时候，他的手机铃声正响彻整个起居室。

 

铃声第四遍响起时，Peter机械地走向电话。“喂？”

 

“钱明天付清，下午三点。”

 

他的新雇主飞快地说出一串地址。Peter一直盯着硬木地板上的一块早已干掉的血迹，“我会去的。”他轻声回到，在拨号音响起时把自己重重摔在满是血污的床垫上，揉了揉脸，长叹一口气。

 

他好累。

 

**“我会为你付出一切，Peter** **！”**

 

他紧闭眼睛，双手紧紧抱头。

 

**“Peter** **！”**

上帝呀！他真希望自己能睡着。

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：上一章的Peter像只炸毛的小兽，这章却像个怀春的小男孩儿(笑)
> 
> 感觉看到现在，虫贱的意味并不浓呀，越来越像无差了~


	5. Chapter 5

果然如Peter所料，死侍在他下一份工作时又跟来了。

 

然后，不知怎么就搞砸了。

 

当然，这同样在意料之中。

 

 

“ **你究竟干了什么？！** ”Peter咆哮着，当大楼开始坍塌的时候，他拽着死侍的皮带把他举起来。

 

“额， **也许** 我的某颗炸弹自己炸了？”死侍举起手指比了个一，“或者，有人引爆了它。我更倾向于后者，因为人们总是管不好自己的手！这 **有点** 像我，但更糟糕一点。或者， **完全** 像我。”

 

“你—— **为什么** 你要在楼里设置炸弹，你这个 **白痴** ？还有你怎么会知道我在这儿？”Peter一把推开死侍，目光搜寻着他的任务目标：一个秃头的魁梧男人，穿着一身西装，带着——

 

“—— **太** 暴力了，不是吗？老天，这些人甚至没有起源故事！现在的反派都怎么了？真让我失望。”死侍无奈地叹了口气。Peter盯着他，因为他一直在说话。Peter注意到，死侍经常这么做。他们有很多共同点，比他愿意承认的要多。

 

“你没回答我的问题。”

 

“ **每个** 暗杀任务都伴随着爆炸，Spidey，手册里写着呢！我是在帮你，好吗？说真的，你可得谢谢我， **好好** 谢谢我。也许可以来点鲜花，但栀子花还是算了吧，我对那玩意儿过敏。”

 

Peter危险地眯起眼，“ ** _再给你次机会，傻子。_** ”

 

“呃，我的意思是，安全起见？”死侍支吾着，顽强的求生欲。

 

“ **安全——？！** 为什么安置炸弹会安全？“

 

“当他们想杀死大部分NPC的时候？”

 

“不是正确答案。只有 **一个** 人得去死。”Peter轻声道。死侍好奇地抬起头看向Peter，“没有其他人该死。我只是来杀Klaus的，他得为自己的所作所为付出点代价。但这不包括其他人，除非他们偏要挡我的道。”Peter跳上墙，向着印象中最后一次看到Klaus的地方爬去。死侍就跟在他身后，低声与盒子们抱怨着自己的 **紧张** 心情，因为Peter实在是“ **太有魅力了、太酷了，高冷又火辣，透着一丝危险的气息** ”——Peter试图摆脱这些，他不能让死侍无厘头的自言自语干扰到他。死侍是个出色的战士和刺客，但他大多数时候也是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。这可不像是Hydra的人，但Hydra的训练很容易搞出白痴来，如果他们对他——

 

**够了！别想了！** Peter斥责自己， **至少不是现在。**

 

“哎呀呀~他要逃跑啦！”死侍突然大喊道，Peter歪头看向走廊，他听见小喽喽们赶来的脚步声。“我来对付他们，你快去完成你的的任务！”死侍边喊边翻下栏杆，阻挡了杂兵们的去路。Peter很欣赏死侍落地的姿势和他拔出武士刀的流畅感，以至于都忘了立刻行动—— **哦，** 当死侍行云流水地干掉一众杂兵的时候，Peter再也无法移开目光，他一定花费了 **很多年** 才能做得这么好， **简直是完美！** Peter真想一直这么看下去——

 

在事情的走向变得尴尬之前，Peter勉强从死侍身上收回了视线。他轻松躲过了一连串的子弹，一点点靠近被杂兵们围在中间的任务目标。他们一个个惊慌失措、没头没脑，只知道胡乱射击，对付他们简直易如反掌。当Peter被击中胳膊的时候，他甚至都没停下来。他轻易扭断了那个人的胳膊，伴随着骨头断裂接着彻底破碎的声音。接着，他歪了歪头。

 

他完全不需要碰到目标就可以杀死他。

 

至少他的 **这部分计划** 还是有效的。

 

躲在拐角处的刺客(译注：上下文推测看，应该是某个保护Klaus的人)盯着这一片混乱，但他意识到的时候却为时已晚——尽管死侍意外制造了一场爆炸，但还有一件事情(译注：指Peter的刺杀)仍是按计划进行的。

 

 

一道网射出黏住了目标的脖子，Peter猛地一拉，目标摔倒在地。又是一道网，Peter冷眼看着目标挣扎着想站起来，却被网越缠越紧。Peter猛然发力，男人被紧紧勒住脖子，手指胡乱地试图拽开这些蛛网。

 

“渣滓。”Peter低声咆哮着，双臂骤然收紧，目标的脑袋断口整齐地滚到地上。同时，一把小刀刺入了Peter的肩膀。

 

**一伤换一命，很值得** ，Peter想着。

 

Peter翻身出了前厅，顺便从肩膀里拔出那把刀甩了回去，正中某个可怜的杂兵。

 

离这群目瞪口呆的杂兵们反应过来还有5秒，而距离那个刺客抓到他只剩3秒了——所以结论就是， **他有大麻烦了** 。

 

**“抓——抓住他！他杀了Boss** **！”** 有人怒喊道。

 

Peter落在死侍边上，后者正甩着武士刀上的血。

 

“快跟上，自求多福吧。”Peter咧嘴一笑，从前雇佣兵身边跑过。死侍一脸不解地冲他眨了眨眼，才后知后觉地看向自己的身后，接着不出意料地咒骂出声。

 

“等等， **Baby** ！别把我丢给这群疯子！”死侍发出一声尖叫，试图追上Peter，他躲过子弹的同时还不忘往身后扔小刀。Peter咬紧牙关—— **C** **计划** ——他砸开一面墙，跳出了建筑并趴在外墙上，向里面扔了一枚烟雾弹。烟雾中，他看到死侍到达“洞口”，差点掉下楼去。这里离地面还挺高的，但Peter知道这难不到他，他比以前更擅长跳跃——十层楼的高度根本不算什么，只是让他的膝盖疼一会儿而已。

 

当死侍探头查看的时候，Peter趁机用没受伤的那只手网住了他，无视了前雇佣兵被提到空中时的大声抗议。

 

“我在高压环境里感觉很不好。 **听到没，高——？** ”

 

“抓紧，最好别叫出声。”Peter平静地开口，跳下去前又向楼里扔了颗烟雾弹。他公主抱着死侍，强行忽略了那些充满纯粹恐惧的尖叫，双脚落地，地面微微有些凹陷。

 

“哦， **我的天哪！** 你做到了！”死侍大口喘着气，他面具上的白色眼睛震惊地盯着Peter，“超级英雄式落地(Superhero landing)！”

 

“我不是英雄，”Peter反驳道，接着快速向前跑去，网射向一座大楼，荡离了这块是非之地。当他们安全到达楼顶的时候，他立刻把死侍放下——额，或者说，他 **试着** 。

 

“ **不！** ”死侍大叫起来， 他的胳膊缠住Peter的脖子，腿紧紧环着他的腰，像只树袋熊，“ **我要和你一起！** ”

 

“死侍！从我身上下来！”

 

“ **你不能这么对我！** 我们本可以一直这样——当然我们现在也可以，如果你愿意的话！所以在你答应之前，我就这么待在这儿了。对， **就是这儿！** ”死侍尖声讲着，当Peter试图把他晃下来的时候抓得更紧了。

 

“下来！”Peter低吼出声，死侍却突然伸手捂住了他的嘴：“还有一个刺客在附近！”Peter立刻噤声，却仍试着把前雇佣兵从自己身上拽下来。但死侍紧紧地抱着他，Peter拿他没办法。Peter知道只要他找到那个刺客，他就能战胜他，因为蜘蛛感官很忠诚地告知他“ **是的，那个刺客其实就在几步之外** ”，但他 **不能** 这么做，因为他的雇主希望这次暗杀越隐秘越好——最小的伤亡。很显然，死侍的那颗炸弹早已毁了他的合约，但如果被那个刺客发现他和死侍一起出现的话……

 

“啊！”Peter几乎在反应过来的瞬间就抓住死侍的腰，沿着大楼边缘跑起来，接着垂直向下，完全无视了死侍的尖叫：“ **哇哦！这真是太酷了！** ”他跳到另一栋楼上，继续跑着。他的手摸向腰带，拉开了几个手榴弹的保险。这会很吵，但足够为他争取一点时间了，Peter能听到那个刺客正在接近他们。当他快接近地面的时候，他小心地把手榴弹放进一堆盒子里，快速跑向两栋大楼中间的空地，默默倒数着。“ **抓紧我。** ”Peter提醒道，并从身后拿过狙击枪。他停下，近乎冷酷地扣动了扳机（如果忽略死侍正滑稽地黏在他身上的话），注视着刺客的每次闪避动作，最终他不得不后退以躲过大部分冲击。

 

这正是他的目的所在。

 

Peter一个空翻迅速离开了那里， **紧紧护着怀里的死侍——** （译者：天！好A~）

 

“你什么时候扔的手榴弹？！”眼看炸弹几乎破坏了周遭的所有建筑，死侍喘息着问道。

 

“当我想着自己的封面故事的时候。”Peter一刻也没停下来，直接向着自己的安全屋前进。他不能用网，死侍正黏着他，而网会招来太多的注意，地面是个好主意。至于死侍，他会处理好的——用某种方法。

 

比如，让他再死一次。

 

“封面故事？！你 **确定** 扔炸弹会是个好的封面故事？！天，别回答。我知道你会说什么。爆炸搞定 **一切** 。”

 

“那是对你的手榴弹来说。”Peter轻描淡写地答道，换来死侍一个愤怒的瞪视。Peter得意地笑出声。

 

“真是刻薄！”他控诉道，却抱得他更紧，“刻薄，但聪明。 **我喜欢** 。”

 

“你现在明明可以自己走了。”Peter暗示道，但死侍固执地一动不动。事实上，他紧紧靠着他的胸，这让Peter无法思考。上一次有人在不伤害他的情况下碰他是什么时候的事情了？

 

他需要时间来思考，而死侍的问题，他还没时间好好考虑清楚。

 

“不！我要一直这么挂着……在你强壮的胳膊和强有力的怀抱里。 **天哪** ，你一定很讨姑娘们喜欢。”他试探性地摸了摸他的胸肌，吞下一声差点溢出口的少女叫，“哦，天哪， **绝对是的** ，这和我梦寐以求的一样！”

 

“你再敢摸一下，我 **保证** 你会死。”

 

“ **那也值了！** ”死侍悄声说，却也没再敢动手动脚。

 

 

Peter又花了一个小时才跑回他的安全屋。死侍一路都在喋喋不休地说着什么，但当Peter停在一个逃生通道，弯腰打开窗户并迅速翻进去的时候，他安静了下来。

 

“下！来！”Peter咬牙道，死侍立刻照做了。看起来是起居室的地方满是板条箱，里面是Peter收纳整齐的弹药和武器，旁边还有一个带着血迹的床垫和一些毯子，厨房的柜台上则整齐地摆放着一堆外卖盒。“站那儿别动，也别碰任何东西。”Peter警告道，走向其中一个箱子，翻出一个一次性手机。他拨了一个号码，两声铃响后对面接通了——这意味着他一直被监视着。“搞定了，虽然过程有点曲折，但如果你要抱怨的话，找死侍去，他当时也在场。我希望尾款10分钟内到账。”Peter严肃地说道，在一番威胁、勒索和协商之后，Peter收到了尾款和对方一通“你再也别想从我这儿接活”的屁话。

 

**管他呢，无论如何他付钱了。** Peter皱眉想着，挂断电话的同时捏碎了手机，扔回了箱子里。

 

“你受伤了。”死侍突然出声，并走向他。

 

Peter低头看向肩膀，似乎整个逃跑途中伤口都在慢慢出血。他伸手摸了一下，看向满是血迹的手套。看样子还没结痂，Peter推测着，否则现在应该不会再流血了。

 

“没有，我没事。”Peter撒谎了，但还是走向另一个装着医疗用品的箱子。

 

“我能帮忙，我知道怎么急救。”死侍开口了，“我基本可以从任何伤势里自愈，但我还是知道怎么处理伤口的！额， **知道一点** 。我手工很好，这应该都 **差不多** 的，对吧？”

 

“我自己可以。”Peter断然拒绝了，找了些医用绷带，“我唯一关心的是，你为什么还在这里。”

 

“我告诉过你了， **我不会再离开你！** ”

 

“但你为神盾局工作。”

 

“是的，但我不属于他们。我只做我想接的任务。”死侍轻蔑地冷哼一声，“他们给我派活只是不想让我闲着——因为没事干的死侍无法无天为所欲为，没人喜欢。但如果我不想干他们也没辙。”

 

Peter才不会信他的鬼话。“我不知道你在追寻着什么，死侍，但如果只有杀了你才能逃脱追捕，那么我会这么做。”Peter说，却并非完全出于真心。让人讨厌的是，他知道死侍懂他的意思。

 

“我喜欢你对我这么说(talk dirty)。”

 

“我认真的。神盾局随便怎么想，但我不会再被抓了，我也不会停止接活。”

 

“哦哦，对，啊不，不。我听着呢！在我关心的一切面前，神盾局算个屁！他们没有员工福利，还 **不给** 我带薪假期，你敢信吗？甚至连牙医都没有！所以别担心了，我红黑相间的蛛形纲生物(red-and-black clad arachnid)，我不会——”

 

“别这么叫我。”

 

“——但根据我们的协议，我得告诉复仇者 **一些** 你的事情，不是你的位置或是别的什么，但当Stark发现 **我没在撒谎** 的时候——我是说，我 **为什么** 要在你的事情上撒谎呢？我只是试着告诉他我们差不多 **分手** 了十多年，可惜这让一切变得更糟了—— **但这不是重点，** ”死侍大声笑了起来，声音高得不切实际。Peter觉得 **这就是重点** ，但他根本来不及细想就被死侍接下来的嘴炮打断了：“于是，钢铁公主开始追问我一切关于你的细节。我很严肃的！但这真的很尴尬。他得了蜘蛛狂热症，我不能因为这个怪他。但别担心，我们还是爱着对方的。”死侍低声吟唱着，一只脚甚至打起了拍子。

 

但Peter并不觉得有趣。

 

“如果你对Stark透露了半句我的定位，我保证你 **至少** 三天活不过来。”Peter威胁道，死侍知道这次Peter是动真格的。他滑稽地敬了个礼，但没再上前半步，转而开始对着他的装备吹起口哨，他时不时评论着枪、RPG(译注：火箭推进式榴弹)或是某些弹药。而Peter拉下了他的制服上衣，开始处理肩上的伤口。

 

这真是…… **很好** ，不用处理这诡异的安静。

 

不是理想情况，但，很好。

 

通常情况下，暗杀行动之后，他会很兴奋。但现在，他突然想起那些他过去干的事情，那些错误和他脑海中挥之不去的血液——为Hydra工作。因为即使他筛选任务，即使他挑选暗杀对象，他还是不喜欢杀戮，而且并不是所有目标都是非黑即白的人物。欺骗、背叛、错误的情报，这些都是常有的事；他从一开始就知道。

 

但杀戮，不管是不是选定的目标，杀戮总不会是那么愉快的。杀戮从不会有正当理由，但它 **确实有必要** 存在。监狱是不够的，惩罚也是不够的，只有死亡，Peter坚定地想着。他击杀的目标都和这些罪孽有关联：在活人身上做实验、参与性走私交易，他们 **把人当成物品** 。这让Peter非常、非常愤怒，如果他不 **做点什么** —— **狂怒** ，这只会激起狂怒， **激起、激起、激起、激起** ——

 

Peter沉浸在自己的世界里，以至于直到他开始给伤口消毒，才意识到死侍已经有一段时间没有讲过话了。他抬起头，发现死侍沉默地盯着他。Peter不明白他 **为什么** 这么盯着他……直到…… **哦，我的伤疤** ，Peter回过神来，低头看向自己裸露在外的躯体。对，他的皮肤上满是丑陋的裂痕，愈合不了的伤疤，蛛网状得爬满他的全身直到臀部。这些疤并没有覆盖他的全身，但却足够让他很难看。有人会说这是 **“闪电纹身”** *，但这些疤是大红色的、看上去很疼的那种，他不认为哪个脑子正常的人会想摸它们。

（*译注：Lichtenberg figures。德国物理学家利希滕贝格发现，当电极连接并通过绝缘体时，会产生树状雕纹；人体也正好是绝缘体，所以被闪电打中后会在皮肤表面留下刺青，被称为“利希滕贝格图”/“闪电纹身”）

 

Peter撕开一个纱布包，低头看向那个枪伤。

 

Peter握着他的格斗刀，把尖端刺进那个还在流血的洞，往深入挖了挖，忽视了死侍急促的吸气声，然后用手指把残留的弹片取了出来。Peter全程屏气，他能感觉到自己的牙尖早已刺破嘴唇，当弹片掉在地上的时候，他的胳膊颤抖着，血细雨般洒在地上。

 

“你究竟为什么一直跟着我？”Peter安静地发问，手上却并没有停下。

 

“厌倦了你每次和我玩失踪后都要找你。我觉得，如果我能让你带我回家，我就能一直看着你啦！就像小狗一样！或者小猫咪，如果你是猫控的话。”看着Peter越来越黑的脸，又赶忙加上一句，“或者仓鼠？你可以教我些小把戏，比如找你的钥匙什么的。”

 

“ **我** 不带任何东西回家，”Peter反驳道，除了我自己。死侍让他觉得自己至少可以和人交流，之前他只会自言自语。“ **你** 跟着 **我** 回来。我不想你在这儿。”

 

“哦，Baby，你伤到我的心了。”

 

“你会自愈的。”

 

“没错！ **下一个！** ”死侍假装打了个哈欠，“得了吧，Spidey，我知道你可以有更好的回答。”

 

“别那么叫我。”

 

“Baby？”

 

“不行。”

 

“ **Baby boy?** ”

 

“不。”

 

“Baby Spidey-boy?”死侍对着Peter面无表情的脸疯狂地傻笑着。

 

Peter嘴角一阵抽搐。在包扎之前，他再次消毒了伤口，尽管他的自愈因子可以对付大部分感染。没有缝针，至少今天是不行。他的自愈因子比以前高效多了，除非碰上 **很严重** 的伤。弹孔几乎立刻就止了血，相信用不了多久就能好透。他生硬地把制服重新穿好。

 

“你能对我说真话吗？”Peter再次问道，看着死侍已经自来熟地靠在床垫上，伸展着他的大长腿。他用肘关节撑着膝盖，抬头冲着Peter咧嘴笑起来，毫不在意床垫上的血迹、枪油和污垢。

 

“我告诉过你了，我知道一点儿怎么应付折磨后的心灵创伤。”死侍只是这么简单地答道。

 

“所以你打算告诉我怎么做吗？”Peter怀疑地问道。不管死侍在追寻着什么，他一定隐瞒了些事情。

 

“当然！看上去你处理得并不好。”死侍冲他摇了摇手指，“毕竟，不懂生活的人？你？啊哈！我打赌你处理这些问题的时候，可爱的小脑瓜里一定只剩 **一团浆糊** ！相信我。”死侍一只手作死地摸上了他的胸。Peter盯着他的手，浑身不自在。“你这么做是找不到你想追寻的意义的。我试过。许多次，时而成功时而没有。很多年时间我都不知道自己在做什么，你知道的，就是那么一种丑陋的生存方式，我在自我毁灭的边缘试探着。直到某个我 **真的很在乎** 的人告诉我，选择成为一个英雄或是一个 **反派** ，这不是我赖以维生的东西。”

 

Peter转眼看向死侍，后者正冲着他笑。

 

“那只是个选择，你知道吗？每一次，你都可以 **选择** 成为一个英雄或是当一个反派。”死侍异常兴奋地说着。骗人的把戏。Peter觉得有些恶心，不管那人是谁，死侍一定很崇拜他。“我 **相信** 他。他让我变得更好，虽然他相信我本来就是那样。一切都是他的功劳。”

 

“……一派胡言。那个家伙从哪来？皇后区？”

 

“ **啊哈！我的天哪！** 我不敢相信你刚刚说出来了！”死侍咯咯地笑起来，“几周前你 **绝对不会** 相信自己会这么干！”

 

“不管怎样，闭嘴。”Peter不再理会他，径直走向厨房一张木桌旁。

 

死侍捂住嘴，勉强止住了笑声，“他可真是善变，而他自己却 **没意识** 到这点——不，我明白这很糟——他会接受的，耐心点，这很有趣呀！就像从头来过一样！你不相信我们可以从头来过吗？”死侍小声地自言自语，“你相信这一切是 **真实的** 吗？”他没有在询问任何人，只是突然心烦意乱起来，“ **是吗？** ”

 

Peter移开目光，犹豫了一会儿后他摘下了面具。

 

死侍现在 **开始** 大声喘气了，面具上的白色眼睛睁得大大的，手里的弹匣掉在了地上，同样掉线的还有他和盒子们的对话。

 

Peter不知道死侍还记不记得他在Hydra之前长什么样子，也不知道蜘蛛侠是否曾经让雇佣兵看过自己面具下的脸。但这都没什么区别，如果死侍是个威胁，他会消灭他，就像消灭那些自以为是的人一样。

 

但他还是忍不住想知道，死侍有没有很失望，他右脸颊上刻着的数字—— **8351** ——Peter觉得它令人恶心。

 

他想知道死侍有没有明白这一点——他是一件武器，仅仅一串序列号就可以代表的武器。

 

但他什么也没问，只是坐下，喝光了桌上的半瓶苏打水，那是今早剩下的。

 

“你吃饭吗？”Peter直白地问道。

 

“啊嗯？”死侍木讷地回道。接着他迅速回过神来，点了点头，“我是说，当然，我想吃点东西！为什么不呢？你呢？哇哦，我们有很多共同点耶！我们都吃，我什么都吃！没有我不吃的东西！有一次，我一个人吃完了一大盘墨西哥卷饼(burrito)——一共是，大概有，25个！”死侍紧张地说个不停。

 

“楼下有家不错的中式餐厅。”Peter低头看向死侍右脚边的一张广告。

 

“……中式？抱抱侠，你有吃过塔克(Taco)吗？让我告诉你，那才是值得花钱的东西！墨西哥菜式是天赐的礼物，每个人都应该至少一周品尝一次！”他开始喋喋不休地说着附近的一家超棒的墨西哥餐厅，虽然有点小远，但相信小费给够的话对方还是愿意送过来的。Peter只是安静地听着，一直这么听着，没有感到一丝厌倦、愤怒、羞耻或是绝望。他把这些负面情绪通通锁进了箱子里，不再费尽心思让死侍离开，即使他知道那才是理智的行为。

 

但那是Hydra的Peter Parker才会做的。

 

 

当死侍唠唠叨叨地说个没完的时候，Peter的嘴角悄悄扬起一个小小的弧度。

 

一小步(baby steps)。

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：taco和burrito应该都是指墨西哥卷饼，也有翻译成玉米饼或者塔克；chimichanga指墨西哥炸卷饼。说实话我不是很分得清，虽然我挺喜欢Taco Bell这家店来着。
> 
> 这章Peter终于试着开始接受DP啦，或者说不再抵触内心的真实想法啦！期待着尽快有个huge steps，哈哈哈哈~
> 
> 另外，文中提到中式餐厅，我没改掉，别太敏感吧，死侍对墨西哥食物的爱属于官设吧……


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 在我印象中，漫画里Tarantula狼蛛*从来没有和Cable电索碰过面，但她真的是个超酷的角色！所以，一起来看看我笔下的他们吧！
> 
>  
> 
> 译注：
> 
> 这里的狼蛛不是穿越平行宇宙偷别的小蜘蛛能力的那只，而是名叫Maria Vasquez玛丽亚·瓦斯奎兹的雇佣英雄(Heroes for Hire)。链接是一个网址，可以看到她的简介。
> 
> 说实话，我没看过狼蛛的漫画，有熟悉她的朋友欢迎评论告诉我呀~

如果说Peter身上还有什么是没变的话，那就是他解决自己问题的方式。

 

或者说他放任自己问题的方式。

 

Peter特立独行是有理由的，他蜷缩在自己的小宇宙里，尽可能地避开美国的一切。

 

当他被扣作人质的时候，他能睡着。

 

他会做梦。

 

而梦中的场景将会令人毛骨悚然。

 

 

**“来吧，睡衣宝宝。”他们笑着，揉乱他的头发。男人低头冲着他笑，他的胸膛满是温暖和自豪感。但逆光让他看不清来人的面庞，“我和你父亲保证过，我是绝对不会告诉你研究部锁着你新战衣的柜子密码是OLDMAN1940** **，别忘了全部大写，对吧？我是很负责的。”**

**“对！我也保证一定会在9** **点之前回来！就像一个有宵禁的男孩儿该做的那样！”**

**“好样的，男孩儿。去吧。”**

 

他不知道这个梦是什么意思。

 

它们只是一堆破碎的、易变的可怕玩意儿，让他浑身湿透地从浅眠中惊醒，心脏狂跳，拳头紧握，难以忍受的悲伤席卷全身。

 

因为这些梦从来不像他自己的。

 

它们让他觉得自己好像第三者，强行插入一段自己并不想经历的关系。

 

 

**“Peter** **，”她充满悲伤的声音唤着他的名字，“哦，我的sweet boy** **，你的脸怎么了？”**

**“没什么，梅姨，只是在学校摔了一跤。你知道的，楼梯没有看上去那么长，奇怪的是它们总会在你走上去的是突然发生变化。”**

**“哦，Peter** **，你的小心点。”一只手抚上他的面庞，他躲开了，不是因为疼，而是他讨厌自己对她撒谎，“没有你我可不知道该怎么才好，所以答应我，小心点好吗？”**

 

当Peter被关起来的时候，他会做梦，会想起一些他无法理解的事情。偶尔闪过的光，让他觉得自己并不属于永恒的黑暗。但每次醒来，他便什么也记不起来，这让他无法相信自己，不相信Hydra对他做的一切。他看向镜子里的自己，他不知道是谁在回望他——只有一个人，疲惫的神情，死寂的眼神，除了组织要求的一切外一无所有。

 

 

**“Peter** **是个胆小鬼！”刺耳的声音在他耳边低语，一只粗糙的手环着他的脖子，粗暴地把他的脸转过去。Peter** **想转过身，立刻被一只满是肌肉的腿抵上后背。他身后的躯体散发着热量、仿佛不可撼动，但那只是因为他让他这么做的——只是因为他想看看会发生什么。** **“有个马人，却留不住~** **”**

**“我受够你了，知道吗？”**

**“那你一直在闻的那个金发碧眼的婊子是谁？！”同样的声音开始发起牢骚。他斜眼盯着一张照片——**

**“Felicia*** **？”他咯咯笑起来最后转为朗声大笑，他转过头紧握住男人的手腕，“认真的？你觉得我和她在一起？至少给我些信任吧。我觉得如果我想满足自己的毛绒癖，我最后才会选择让你穿猫女郎装。”** （*译注：Felicia Hardy菲丽西亚·哈代，即Black Cat黑猫）

**顿了顿，又道：“我宁愿要只超棒的狗狗。可以帮我拿东西，有点小蠢，但很可爱，喜欢在后院埋它的玩具，喜欢沿着沙滩一直走下去。当然，还有舔其他狗狗的屁眼。”**

**“别拿这些诱惑我！”他笑了，他几乎就要看到对方的脸了，只要他向右转——**

 

回忆——这些都是回忆。

 

混乱的顺序，错误的对话，错误的场景。它们相互融合，让他无法分辨何为真实何为虚构。一开始这些画面还很清晰——但现在，他只记得些扭曲的画面，只会让Peter身心俱疲的混蛋玩意儿。

 

这也是他为何尽量不做梦的原因。

 

他会服用麻醉剂。

 

他会撞晕自己。

 

他会做一切能让自己停止做梦的事情。

 

因为梦里的一切吓到他了——它们让他更加不稳定，他不想证明那些低语都是正确的。他不想一觉醒来还是什么都不记得地盯着天花板，或是看到当天安排来的医生失望的眼神。他不想听他们说道： **“他不对——一点也不对，我们必须再做些测试，他现在还不及预期的一般水准！”** 他们得忍受几个小时的苦恼，然后是低语，之后是更多的苦恼、低语，每次都更加失望和挫败。

 

 

他不确定他是否应该继续让死侍待在他身边。

 

死侍和他在一起的时间太长了，真的太长了。

 

Peter虽然没有在死侍破坏他任务的第一时间摆脱他，但他还是对这个特工在他身边感到不自在——死侍一直看着他，就好像他发现了什么Peter丢失的东西。

 

他(死侍)得意识到，他一直在找的人已经消失了，Peter不想他(蜘蛛侠)再回来。

 

 

“你看起来像一坨//屎。”

 

“很高兴你还没死。”Peter头都没抬，查看着手机里的信息。清晨的快餐店没有别人，“而且你迟到了。”

 

“嘿！是你 **来早** 了！”狼蛛嘟囔道，在他对面坐下，锋利的红色指甲轻敲着桌面，“好了，我们可不是来享用一顿丰盛的早餐，顺带谈谈感想的——他在哪儿？”

 

Peter终于抬起头看向她：“马尼拉。晨丽度假酒店，海景房。他已经入住了619号房间，但现在他大概率正在码头准备前往下一个地点，亚细亚。”

 

“那个狗娘养的会死在我手里(西班牙语: Ese hijo de mierda va morir a mi mano)。”狼蛛狠狠道，“他该死，那个混蛋毁了我。我一直在接那些狗//屎任务，你知道吗？我甚至不在乎有多少报酬拿，就因为他再德国对我做的……”

 

Peter轻哼，道：“他和Agent X*在一起——在他把你的头盖骨挂在墙上之前，你连门都进不了。”（*译注：Agent X，X特工，原名Alex Hayden阿厉克斯·海登）

 

“我没——！”

 

“带把霰弹枪，”Peter淡淡地补充道，狼蛛不满地撅起嘴，“这也是我决定把这个给你的原因。”他从夹克里拿出一张名片。她迅速接过，皱眉看向Peter苍白的脸。

 

“这是？”满是西班牙口音，充满怀疑的口气问道，“我该拿这个做什么？你知道多少人想让他 **活着** 吗？你怎么能确定她不会在他开口出价的瞬间就反水呢？”

 

“我认为她和你一样恨他。血脉深仇。”Peter挑眉看向她，“她是朋友。Marie Batroc*。她会帮你的——她父亲知道你的事情。她也曾和我合作过一段时间，她很强。虽然她愿意为了钱杀任何人，但要杀这个男人，只要2美元和一块巧克力就够了。只要确保你的筹码就可以了——她会有些…… **难搞** ，如果没收到报酬的话。”Peter皱了皱鼻子，“真的，真的 **相当** 难搞。”（*译注：Marie Batroc，弹跳人巴作克Batroc the Leaper的女儿；下文她父亲就指弹跳人）

 

“我不想知道细节(No quiero saber)。”狼蛛抱怨道，“只要她肯帮我杀了那个杂种，我不在乎这些。我会考虑的。”

 

“可能会更糟(Pudo ser peor)，”Peter耸耸肩，轻敲着咖啡杯，“她想让我把裤子脱下来，就那样一路走回酒店。不过幸运的是，我最终脱下的是衬衫(Me iba a romper mis pantalones de mis piernas and hacer me caminar todo el camino al hotel asi. Afortunadamente, nadamas me quito mi camisa)。”

 

她大笑起来，声音悦耳到能让路人侧目，“听起来是我喜欢的女孩儿。好吧，你赢了。”她那头又长又黑的头发披散在肩头，“话说纽约有了新的蜘蛛侠——他的制服做了些改动，但不出所料，我还是找不到任何有关他身份的信息。”她耸耸肩，“而且我还是找不到初代蜘蛛侠的任何信息，但这个新的，他有八条腿。看起来他真的是字面意义上的蜘蛛-侠。”她扔了一份文件给他，Peter打开查看，皱着眉盯着那张无疑是蜘蛛侠荡网的照片。但他的制服不一样——红色和金色，像是金属材料，镜片也是金色，机械操控让他可以吸附在墙上——Peter不知道该怎么处理这个消息。

 

当他向狼蛛询问新人复仇者的信息时，他没想到会是这样。大多数情况下，他只是想收集更多的信息，因为他一直想不起来，而睡眠只能让他想起被Hydra监禁的日常。他通常会梦到他被绑架的那天，但近来这些梦变得更糟了，他开始梦到一些他甚至不认识的人。

 

“我听说他来自其他宇宙。”

 

Peter猛地抬头看向她，“什么意思。”

 

“我知道一个突然出现的英雄意味着什么，”她痛苦地说道，Peter没有吱声。“Cable曾经……和我说过这些，”她顿了一下，“关于不同的时间线，不同的 **现实世界** 。他终身穿梭于其中，不曾停留在哪里，”她低下头，盯着桌上的一点，Peter还是没有发问，“当然，除了Cable，我还不知道有什么人可以控制得了他那样的穿梭机。”

 

“维度跳跃？”Peter轻哼一声，“只要有技术就不是问题。当然，还有钱。”

 

“哦，对，这里可是有个人在我们潜入瑞典一家实验室的时候差点原地爆炸。”

 

“我想我忘了带我最喜欢的那把Glock(译注：格洛克，枪)，你能怪我吗？”

 

狼蛛挑了挑眉，“我可分不清你是不是在开玩笑。”

 

“所以你是说，之前发生过类似的事？”Peter突然回归正题，忽略了对方甩来的白眼。 **理查兹博士应该很忙** (译注：神奇先生Reed Richards)，Peter皱眉想着。但他不想亲自去纽约确认这件事，他需要更多的线索和情报。同时，他得接更多的活了，他需要钱。当个反派可真是烧钱，Peter挖苦道。

 

“这绝非首例，”狼蛛哼道，“我和Cable说了多少次不要去，他都不听。还有那个红黑制服的 **混球** ！”

 

“……死侍？”

 

“那坨可怜的小东西像只小狗一样围着Cable转——曾经是这样，直到他挖出来一个魅魔，Shiklah (译注：魅魔女皇夏坷垃，漫画里DP妻子)还是什么来着。”

 

他想象不出死侍像“坨可怜的小东西”是幅什么场景，但他确信下一次见到死侍的时候，他要把他炸成一片一片的，因为他 **说了那么多话** ，却 **从来** 没有提到过任何一个叫做Shiklah的。

 

“……好的。那么这个新任蜘蛛侠，这就是你知道的全部了？他出现多久了？他想要什么？”

 

“不长，最多几个月，”她耸耸肩，用尖尖的红色指甲戳了戳他的咖啡杯，“没别的了，我查过。我们都和你一样困惑，他看上去不像前任那么热衷当个英雄，所以没人知道什么有用的信息。至于他为何来这儿，这就是另一码事了。这也是我认为他不属于这个宇宙的原因。当然，”她狡黠一笑，“我也会做些调查，以我的方式。”

 

Peter盯着照片里新任蜘蛛侠的姿势，他弓着背四肢弯曲呈保护姿势。他的制服很完美，金色的镜片闪得Peter眼睛疼。

 

他眨了眨眼，“好的，就这样。很好。”他起身，向狼蛛露出一个力所能及内最完美的笑容，后者则睁大眼睛看着他奇怪的举动，“好吧，如果你搞砸了，你知道怎么联系到我。不到万不得已别找我，还有别死了。”

 

她故作生气，“你也是——哦， **Ben** ？”她叫住他，他的中间名总是让他感觉很不好，但他还是更情愿把自己的教名保密。而狼蛛只不过以为，这是他为佣兵工作随意取的一个名字。这也有助于他保守和蜘蛛有关的身份问题。“Don't let them marry you (No dejes que te casen).”(译注：这句西语是真的没理解，上下文看狼蛛和Peter应该是不存在感情线的，可能引申为“别再被抓了”，但狼蛛应该不知道Peter经历，所以也许就是…调情吧…)

 

“别想了。”

 

 

另一个宇宙的蜘蛛侠，这还不足以抓到他。

 

Peter确信这一点。

 

 

但首先……

 

“到底谁tm是Shiklah(夏坷垃)？”两小时后，Peter一只脚把死侍的头踩在地上摩擦，恶狠狠地逼问道，一边冷眼看着一个狙击手摔下房顶。Peter从腰带里拿出一个新弹匣，换下旧的，而死侍则开始装傻：“你在说啥？我听不见。”Peter脚上又加了几分力。

 

死侍挣扎着举起一只胳膊投降，Peter放松了些力道。

 

他夸张地深吸一口气，弱弱地伸出手，“额，一个朋友？”

 

Peter端起狙击枪，把另一个狙击手也射了下来，“再给你一次机会，”他瞪着死侍，“不会再有第三次机会了，所以别再试着对我撒谎，死侍。”

 

死侍干笑了一声，当注意到Peter逐渐阴沉下来的面庞时，脱口而出：“行了！好吧，你赢了！是前女友！但是，你看，生活 **不易** ，特别是当你一生所爱被绑架、折磨了八年，而不管你杀多少人或是付多少钱 **都找不到他** 的时候。”

 

Peter沉默了。

 

他从背上取下RPG，压抑着暴怒，把大楼的整个左半部分都炸了。

 

“哇哦~哇哦~”死侍喃喃道，恐惧中透着隐隐的兴奋。

 

“所以和一个性魔同居就是你的应对措施？嗯？ **真可悲** 。”Peter眯眼对着瞄准镜，“真的， **勇气可嘉** 。我几乎都同情得快 **哭** 出来了。”

 

“你听起来可不像是在同情。事实上，你和她有点像，特别是在我把事情搞砸的时候。”Peter抬起脚，压上他的喉咙，死侍剧烈地咳嗽起来，“就像，疯了一样。”他仍喘息着不闭嘴。死侍抬起手松松地抓着Peter的脚腕，却没有试图推开他。Peter用了点力，但死侍还是没有动，就好像他 **喜欢这样** 。有趣。“就好像你马上会被 **我** 逼疯。”

 

“过去几周你过得很潇洒呀，是不是？”Peter说道，“很好，我不需要解释，别浪费我的时间。直接说怎么回事吧。”

 

“我们，额，几年前一次任务的时候认识的，”死侍挥着另一只手，对面的大楼坍塌得更厉害了，“我们约了几次，又分了，因为她一直出轨。但事实上，我们见面就打，因为我没吃药，而且我当时在猎杀Hydra的特工，冷落她太长时间了。”死侍傻笑起来，“她不 **喜欢** ……”后半句被Peter再次加重的力道打断。

 

“别转移话题，”Peter轻声道，柔和的语调和他脚上的行为对比鲜明，“继续说。”

 

“好的，Daddy。我是说，说什么？”

 

Peter用脚尖狠狠挖了一下死侍的胸。

 

“Shiklah让我分心！”死侍赶紧解释道，“她荤素不忌，而我又放荡不羁(She was easy. I was easy)。我们都有很糟糕的经历，确实是的，她老爸想让她嫁给一个好像是叫Dracula*的混蛋，而我……也不是很好。但约会对她来说是不一样的，她可是魅魔公主。我是不是得杀了她来证明我的忠贞？也许吧。说实话，我一直待在她身边，是因为杀死她那些小喽啰们让我有一种治愈的感觉，就好像Jason Bateman**给人感觉的一样；而他们总是不知疲倦地 **冲上来** ，就好像被‘死亡冲动’或是什么驱使着一样。看来应该是这样。”死侍突然反应过什么似的，“难道我一直是被耍的那个？“

(*译注：Vlad Dracula弗拉德·德古拉，吸血鬼之王)

(**译注：Jason Bateman杰森·贝特曼，美国演员，配过《疯狂动物城》里的Nick)

 

Peter把大楼的右半部分也炸了，它愈发摇摇欲坠。

 

“你不许再见她了。“Peter沉默了会儿开口道，语气坚决。死侍瞪大眼睛盯着他，。紧身衣有时真的很不方便，Peter想着，因为它藏不住任何事情。倒不是说死侍让人捉摸不透。

 

“ **我发誓** ，只要你想的话……”

 

他重新给RPG填充弹药，就好像他 **没有** 把死侍踩在脚下，好像他 **没有** 故意毁了这次任务，好像他 **没有** 因为Shiklah和死侍的 **关系** 而 **发怒** 。Peter努力克服着内心的嫉妒和欲望。“把一个人开膛破肚是最后的选项，伤害一个人还有其他许多更棒的方法，你知道吗？”Peter的手指按上扳机，“我认为你是知道的。”

 

“我还是个孩子，”死侍偷偷笑起来，按了按他的脚踝，“我还是不觉得后悔。”

 

 

“你还有个选择要做，”Peter突然说道。死侍眨着眼看向他，“但我不会给你太多时间思考，你得现在就回答我。”他低头看向死侍，RPG搭在一只手上，“你愿不愿意和我在一起。”

 

“当然我想 **和你在一起** ，要不然你以为我一直以来在 **做** 什么？！”死侍惊呼出声，挥着一只手臂，看上去有点恼火的样子，“如果我不想的话，我可不会在 **过去十年** 满世界追踪你！我有一整面墙，你知道吗？可见我有多么 **认真** ！一整面墙，Peter！满是红线和照面！”

 

“我不是那个你知道的人了，”Peter警告道，“我变了，Wade。你一自在找的人已经死了。你的那面墙已经没用了。你能释怀吗？你需要向我发誓你可以，而如果你 **撒谎** 的话，”他一枪射中一个杂兵的脑袋，他身后的两人见状急忙躲到一旁的柱子后。Peter没管他们。

 

“你——！”

 

“他死了，”Peter粗暴地吼道，撤掉了自己的面具。死侍立刻噤声了，抬头看向他。

 

Peter需要他的保证：他得明白，他必须理解， **必须** 。“我杀了他。你明白吗？”

 

他不知道为什么“死侍理解这件事”很重要。但它是的——就是很重要。和死侍在一起的这段时间，Peter一直很不舒服，他 **焦虑、生气** ，这都是因为——因为死侍得明白他为什么这么做，为什么在Hydra的时候Peter杀死了 **心中的那个** **Peter** 。死侍必须明白这点，否则一切都无关紧要了。死侍会离开他，而Peter不允许那发生，所以死侍得理解。这对他俩都好。

 

“……Okay，”很长的一段沉默后，死侍开口了，两人都没有移开视线，“对，对，对， **对！** 我想和 **你** 在一起。请让我留下吧。”

 

Peter收回了脚，颤抖着呼出一口气，“好的。现在滚吧。”他命令道，视线转向大楼，“Daddy要发泄一下。”他炸掉了大楼的地基，满意地欣赏着整栋大楼的坍塌，顺带着旁边无辜的两栋。死侍也许会从废墟里把那些二等反派挖出来，但不管怎样，看着整栋大楼炸成这样真是让人心满意足。

 

有些时候，死侍是对的：爆炸 **真的能** 让一切变得更好。

 

在他身后，死侍兴奋地喃喃自语：“ **他真的这么做了。天哪，他真的做了。** ”

 

“希望我回头的时候，你已经走了，死侍。”Peter拖长声音，重新戴好他的面具。他把RPG重新背在背上，忽视了突然锁定在他身上的狙击小红点，“我会见你的，如果我心情好的话。”

 

他不需要转身就知道死侍已经瞬移到那堆废墟里了。

 

那些突然消失的小红点已经说明了问题。

 

死侍会再次找到他的，不论用什么方法。

 

他总能找到他。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 猜猜谁回来了？我！讽刺的是我从来没离开过。好消息是我已经写完啦，坏消息是，我打算……扩写？……而且新写的很多内容我不是很满意，所以我一直在改，但最终我把它们都揉成一团丢到废纸篓去了。所以我加了些我满意的场景进来，而不是让这篇文荒废几个月都没有更新。
> 
>  
> 
> 译注：别担心，我翻的是篇完结文，唯一的问题就是我还没翻完hhh。不过原作者真的好可爱，也希望大家喜欢这篇文啦~
> 
> 这章有两人调情，但没肉，不要怪我哦~原作就没有~

Peter是个糟糕的说谎家。

 

他总是不擅长说谎，所以他很确信，死侍根本没有买他的帐——关于Peter **“我们只是偶然碰到”** 的解释。Peter需要他，从他闯进Peter的生活开始；Peter明白这点，但总是会否认它。而死侍也心照不宣地不戳破，好像这么做才能让他留在Peter身边。他总是在用自己的方式告诉Peter这点——任由Peter随意指使他，或是跪在地上给他来个口//活。

 

这让Peter有些神魂颠倒，但这同时也让Peter难过。死侍 **那么轻易、那么急切** 地顺从于Peter，这让Peter出于病态的好奇心，总是情不自禁地想奚落他。死侍知道Peter可能会突然离开——他公开承认过这点，表示理解Peter的想法——Peter震惊于死侍的顺从，死侍为了和他在一起竟然愿意做到这个地步。但同样也让他很伤心，死侍原来是被伤害得有多深，才导致现在他竟然能为了Peter这样的人付出一切。

 

这也许就是Peter没有从他身边逃走的原因。

 

毕竟，Peter已经 **很久、很久** 没有掌控过什么了。

 

 

“你有一把很大的枪(gun)呀，Wade。”Peter摆出自己的招牌笑容，抱臂看向死侍——后者正一脸震惊地大叫着他的名字。

 

这次确实是巧合，他们在各自的任务中碰到了。Peter来这里是为了取走几份文件，他知道死侍在同一个城市接了活，但他不知道的是两人竟然离得这么近。所以Peter完全找不到理由不停下来聊聊。

 

“你为什么不把它对着自己的脑袋，为了我按下扳机呢？”

 

“那你为什么不来帮帮我呢？”死侍挑了挑（根本不存的）眉毛。

 

“别勾引我了。”Peter玩笑地怼了回去，藏不住嘴角的笑意。

 

“Babe，和你在一起 **都是** 好时光。”死侍笑着换上新弹匣，有脚步声正从走廊靠近。

 

“你每次都这么说。”Peter终于动了起来，他靠得更近了，好奇地看着死侍楞在原地，全神贯注地回望着他，丝毫不在意对面大楼四层那个已经架好枪的狙击手。

 

“你能让我多么 **高兴** 呀。”他上前一步，伸手按在枪上。死侍没有反抗。“你是多么让人 **印象深刻** 。”Peter笑着慢慢压低那把枪。死侍还是没有反抗，没拿枪的那只手自然地抚上Peter的腰侧，却也没有更多的动作。“不过说到底，你能信守承诺吗，Wade？你能保证一直站在我这边、从不会让我失望吗？”

 

“好…好吧，我没法保证不让你失望，baby boy，我是说，我就是这样，这就好像是我的基本属性——或者说， **人设** 。”死侍的声音有些不对劲，“你应该看看我的个人电影——满是让人扫兴的事业选择、错误的人生选择，但我还是在结尾找回我的女孩儿了。一定程度上是这样的。续集还没出呢，我可不能剧透。”

 

“不，我讲的不是 **那样** 的失望。”Peter温柔地说道，抬起一只手轻抚着死侍面罩下的脸庞。死侍立刻靠了过来，发出一声轻柔的鼻音。他是多么得沉溺于此，Peter感到惊奇，视线自始没有离开过死侍的面罩。“我指的是……如果我保证不把你//操//的那么//狠，你觉得你能坚持跪上四个小时吗？(do you think you can stand to be on your knees for four hours if I promise not to fuck you too hard?)”

 

死侍差点被口水呛死，咳个不停，而Peter微微侧了侧身，毕竟——狙击手刚刚开枪了。

 

“嗷！靠！草， **草** ，见鬼的， **乖乖站那儿等死吧！** ”死侍冲着狙击手的方向咆哮道，捂着还在流血的肩头上蹿下跳，“嗷~真疼！他把我的关节都打碎了！”死侍哭诉道。

 

Peter皱起眉毛，他很确信死侍 **本可以** 躲过这颗子弹，也许他不该这么过分地调戏他。

 

“ **Daddy** ，他打我！要亲亲才能好！”死侍暗示性地冲他笑着，他肩上的伤口又流了好多血才慢慢开始愈合。

 

“你真是无可救药。”Peter轻哼道，却还是把死侍带入一个深吻。他从背上拿下自己的狙击枪，可怜的狙击手连声音都没来及发出就倒在了地上，“好了，他再也无法伤害你了，幼稚鬼。”

 

“停停停！你毁了我的Daddy kink*！”死侍不满意地嚷嚷道，“只有 **角色扮演** 的时候这才很性感，我们商量好的，但不是在现实生活里！这可是重罪。”（*译注：哦哦~这个自己查一下好不好，我不想解释，小羞//耻~）

 

“首先，我从没答应过这种东西。其次，他们可没那么希望看见你。”Peter指向正在靠近的一大批杂兵，“对我来说，是时候撤退了。我还得顺路取几份文件，所以到时候再见了。这次可别再死那么多次——到处找一个闻起来像尸体的你 **可不是什么好体验** 。”

 

“嘿，Petey？”

 

“嗯哼？”

 

死侍一脸希翼地看着他，眼中地真诚让Peter愣在了原地，“如果这是代价的话，我愿意几天都跪在你面前(让你干//我)(I'd get on my knees for days if that's what it took)。”

 

Peter愣了好一会儿才反应过来，这不应该对他影响这么大，但事实如此，影响真的很大。

 

“真是个好孩子。”Peter低声喃喃道，一点儿也不惊讶死侍的反应：

“好了我们走吧！现在是性//爱时间！”

 

 

事情像这样发展已经有很长一段时间了——而且Peter已经厌倦了假装这段关系对他没有意义。他不是很擅长说谎，尤其面对这段关系的时候。他甚至不能把这怪罪到Hydra头上；Peter觉得他 **真是个** 糟糕的说谎家。

 

当他发觉自己和Wade待在一起的时间 **太多** 的时候，那些熟悉、渴望、痛苦和欣喜若狂的冲动让他不知所措。而且当他意识到自己可以 **和人相处** ，他就越来越不能忍受孤身一人带来的伤害，所以下意识他 **又会花更多时间** 和Wade待在一起。

 

这一切都说明了一些事情，但还是有一些缺失的部分，这也是Peter不能全身心接纳Wade的原因。Peter处理不了这些让他困惑的事情；他无从解析自己缺失的部分，和他独自一人时身心的空虚感；还有那句仿佛就在嘴边的“ **别把你的脚放在我的茶几上，** **Wade** **！** ”，止步一个模模糊糊的场景，一旦他细想就会消失不见。

 

这让他很混乱，也很不安。再多的调查也得不到结果——对他 **缺失的部分** 没有任何帮助。

 

一无所有，除了，死侍。

 

死侍让他觉得自己完整——死侍，死侍， **死侍** 。

 

这很棒，至少现在如此。

 

 

事实上，Peter很长时间 **也弄不明白** 的。

 

他只是 **有点** 痛苦地意识到——没开玩笑——真相一直在他心里。

 

 

**是我让他留下的** 。Peter思考了整整6周，当他终于明白这一点，明白自己是谁、 **是什么东西** 。

 

但今天也很重要。因为 **今天** ，Peter让死侍更多得了解了他，这是自从他逃出Hydra后不曾发生过的。但这确实发生了，就在这个非常时刻。

 

他让死侍目睹了一次他的恐慌发作。

 

**Hydra** **不会允许我让他待这么久的，这很不负责，而且风险很大——有许多不确定因素，死侍是其中最不可确定的一项。** Peter紧紧地抓着水槽边缘，他听到陶瓷在手心破碎的声音。Peter绝望地闭上眼。

 

他和死侍太熟了——这只是， **游戏** 。

 

死侍不仅仅是让他分心这么简单了：他变成了一个累赘。

 

Hydra认为依恋这种情绪是绝不允许出现的，因为它们对战斗或战争毫无帮助。依恋只会带来失误，而失误是不能被Hydra容忍的。

 

自从死侍强行闯进他的生活，Peter就陷入了一种不安的舒适中：他允许死侍在厨房的椅子上大声打着呼噜，一只手松垮垮地握着把手枪。他刚刚正在保养他其中一把枪，而Peter正用笔记本电脑搜索着他的下一个任务——正常的生活，尽管在这之前Peter从没让死侍进过他的 **家** ，尽管他俩之间的 **游戏** 已经变得激情而火热。

 

死侍先睡着了。

 

几小时之后，Peter也闭上了眼开始 **休息** 。每次身边人的翻身、突然急促的呼吸或者肌肉的抽搐都能轻易把Peter惊醒，随时准备进入战斗状态。

 

但之后，他慢慢习惯了死侍在身边，习惯了他填满整间屋子的……喋喋不休。

 

“嘿~小可爱！你喜欢煎饼吗？因为我爱死它们了。还有水果圈圈糖——它们超赞的！等等，我还喜欢冻麦片(frosted flakes)——哦，不——我们不能一起吃，一家人吃太多了。”

 

真好。

 

“Peter——Peter？Peter！Peter， **Peter** **，PETERPETERPETERPETER** ——哦！好的， **嗷嗷** **~** 我自找的，但你用的那是AK-47吗？！额啊啊！这得洗 **一辈子** 才能洗干净了！幸运的是我的制服是 **红色的** ！ **哈哈！** ”

 

有人陪在身边的感觉简直是 **棒呆了** ，不再那么孤单。

 

Peter不记得上一次他觉得没那么孤单是什么时候的事情了。

 

在经过一周左右的试探性同居后，Peter可以更好地休息了，但他从没放下过警惕——他会刻意保持两人之间的距离，至少3把武器在他触手可得的位置。至少死侍懂得如何 **保持距离** ——比如从来不会试图摇醒Peter。他一般会在另一个房间大声叫着Peter的名字，这样Peter就不会像第一次那样条件发射地一枪爆了他的头。或者死侍会制造一起足以让Peter自己醒过来的大骚动，然后跳起来追着他射击——因为真是太tm吵了。

 

不过死侍 **能躲开** 他的子弹。

 

有时候可以。

 

死侍的出现还缓和了他的偏执，因为喜欢叫他的名字，而不是Spidey—— **Petey** **，Peter** **，Peter-Meter** **，Pete** **，My man** ——或是别的一些什么昵称，这让他觉得很棒，即使是那些愚蠢的昵称，诸如 **Snuggles** **、snookums** (小甜心)或者 **honey bunches** ，也有效帮他解决了身份危机。

 

他是Peter Parker，而别人 **也** 相信他是Peter Parker，这很好。他很好，不再属于Hydra了。他现在在俄亥俄州，即将出发取密歇根接个活——只是勘察任务，无需杀人。

 

 

但 **这天** 就这么来了。

 

六周，他都 **很好** 。一切都 **很好** 。

 

六周里，只有昨晚他 **真正** 睡着了——深度睡眠，不是假装的、不是半睡半醒的，更不是单纯闭上眼。

 

**是真正意义上的睡眠。**

他梦到了冰和伤害，而现在，他人在浴室里，像往常一样为 **任务** 做着准备。

 

天呐，他一团糟。

 

“不，不！”Peter闭上眼咕哝，胸口剧烈起伏着，“我是Peter Parker。我是Peter Parker。”他重复着，声音一遍比一遍大。他紧盯着自己的手，努力让它们停止颤抖。当他终于鼓起勇气抬头看向镜中的自己时，一切都停止了—— **8351** **，准备就绪** ——不，他不再时一件武器了，但这是真的吗？他还是经常被使用，不同的只是他现在有酬劳可以拿。他拿钱杀人、偷窃、欺诈、审问——这不是Peter Parker会做的。但如果他不是Peter Parker， **那他是谁——他现在是谁？他该怎么称呼自己？**

他什么也不是。

 

他是Peter Parker，或者他是8351，但Peter Parker不会杀人，而且8351 **从不** 对这一切负责，那么——他 **到底是谁** ？

 

在Hydra就不会有这么多烦恼—— **长官，我应该把这些新人送去评估吗？** ——不，但是， **不。不！** Peter闭上了眼，他不能这么想，他得停下，从头来过。没有什么新人。 **他自己** 制定 **自己** 的计划，接属于自己的活。

 

对！他还有个活要去做，他现在在俄亥俄州——他要去密歇根，他得做好准备。

 

Hydra无法控制他，他们不能——

 

**他们不能吗？**

**真的不能吗？**

Peter咬牙强忍住一声呜咽，感到全身上下每块肌肉都绷紧着。蜘蛛感官疯了一样得响着——喘气、战栗、喘息——他的心脏从没这么剧烈地跳动过，膝盖和肋骨没由来地疼痛着——这就是他放弃Hydra的后果，Peter烦躁地想着。他就不应该离开！他的出现是因为作为武器的他失败了，而Hydra **不需要失败品** 。他知道，如果他回去，他会被关进实验舱里， **一直关着** ，比之前的任何一次时间都长，但是——

 

他需要一个计划。

 

他很擅长计划——他是为了计划而生的。

 

他可以做到。

 

“Peter？你在里面待得时间有点 **太长** 了，你该不会是便秘了吧？”死侍的声音从门后传来，“但你得快点出来了，因为我做了些 **超赞** 的煎饼，你一定得尝尝！我买了些新的面糊，不是7-11那些狗//屎//玩意儿了。你一定得试试！我甚至还加了些水果进去，因为你超爱木瓜！它们闻着不怎么样，但总不能浪费。嘿，听到没？所以，你负责吃光它们！”

 

死侍。他现在有目标了，很好。如果把死侍带回去，Hydra会原谅他的。他们需要死侍的自愈因子，为了把他改造得更完美。8351需要些改进——他落后了一些，升级是必要的。不，不是8351，是 **Peter** 。Peter需要更多的训练，如果他把死侍带了回去，也许他可以谎称—— **不** ，他的最高指挥官会知道的。他会把他绑在椅子上， **施加酷刑** ，直到他招认。然后他会被扔进实验舱， **一直关着** 。Peter不可能承受的了这些，他会坦白一切，但之后他——它—— **他** ？

 

“Peter？”

 

“那——那不是我的——”Peter犹豫着开口。门把手被拧开了，“别进来！不许开门！”

 

“你还好吗？你听上去……不是很妙呀，baby boy？”

 

“ **我会杀了你的** ，所以别进来！别开门——千万别！”Peter咆哮道，可怜的水槽被彻底捏得粉碎，水流飞溅出来，打湿了他的脚。这和计划的不一样，Peter有些绝望，“啊——靠！”他咒骂着，一拳狠狠打在墙上。他只是—— **老天** ，他现在一团糟，为什么他不能 **好好的** 呢？为什么他不能 **像个正常人** 一样？——Peter Parker不是这样的一团糟——“是的，他是，他就是一团糟。 **我就是** **PETER PARKER** ！”Peter咆哮着，一拳拳打在另一面墙上，直到心脏跳得没那么剧烈了。

 

他不知道过去了多久，不知道这些狂躁的想法、愤怒、损伤和恐惧花了多久才消散，但当他终于稳定下来的时候，他没有像之前一样出现在Hydra的某个基地傍。浴室里满是水，也许他得叫个水管工来修理一下了。他会直接放弃这个落脚点，留下些钱给房东。Peter机械地起身，伸出手掰弯了管道，水流小了一些。然后他坐回了地上的那摊水里，背靠上那面满是血点的墙。深呼吸一次，确信自己没有失控。

 

真的过了很久了。然后——

 

“……我做了煎饼。”

 

Peter睁开了眼，他看向浴室门，门上的阴影表明门外靠着一个人。有人坐在那儿。

 

Peter想知道死侍在那儿多久了，他听到了多少。

 

Peter不在意。

 

他只是太累了。

 

“放了草莓和巧克力，”死侍继续说道， **就好像过去几小时他什么也没听到一样** ，“我放了超多的巧克力碎，所以也许尝起来更巧克力一点？但谁不喜欢巧克力呢？对吧，Peter？我爱死巧克力了。当然，比不上墨西哥食物，但勉强排第二吧。对了，我们今晚可以叫些塔克(taco)吗？我觉得今晚得是个塔克之夜，你也可以叫个玉米卷(burrito)，如果你 **真的** 想要的话——！”

 

“现在什么时候了？”Peter低声问道，嘴唇几乎没动。

 

但死侍还是听见了，“中午。”

 

靠，靠，靠，他怎么会浪费了将近 **五个小时** 呢？What the fuck, what the——

 

“我很长时间没有失控这么久了。”Peter突然开口，自己也不清楚为何要说这些。这些话就好像自然而然地出现在了嘴边，而Peter根本没法把它们憋回去。他很累，他太累了，浑身肌肉酸痛、背上也受伤了，他只想睡一觉，但睡觉才是一切发生的罪魁祸首。

 

“发生什么了？”死侍轻声问道，他没有进来，即使Peter安静下来他也没有推门进来。

 

“我……睡着了。”Peter的声音沙哑，“我不能—— **睡着** ，但昨晚我睡着了。如果睡着，我就会想起那些。如果想起来了……”

 

“我会想回去。有时候当我 **清醒过来** 会发现——我在Hydra的基地附近。我知道他们在哪儿，所有这些信息，”Peter垂着头喃喃自语，“它们都在…… **我的脑子里** 。莫名其妙的，我不知道它们怎么会在我脑子里，但我就是知道，当我——当我 **不是** **Peter** 的时候。一片黑暗，当我不是…… **他** 的时候。”

 

死侍没有说话，这鼓励了Peter继续下去，保守这一切太累了，他想倾诉。Hydra总能战胜他——没有朋友、没有伙伴、没有私人交际圈——也许Peter需要朋友、需要伙伴、需要私人交际。

 

也许他早已疲于这种 **游戏** 、疲于战略与布局。

 

也许他想回到过去——那些关系、那些欢笑——但他不知道该怎么做，而每当他努力尝试的时候，总是搞得一团糟。

 

“我想杀了你，然后把你带回去。”Peter坦言。如果之前他和死侍算是朋友的话，那么现在，Peter觉得这再也不可能了。朋友不会为了一己私利绑架朋友。而且， **朋友** 也不会把朋友网在墙上，用枪管操//得他阴//茎硬得发疼。

 

他不知道他们到底是什么关系，但Peter知道他刚刚的想法一点也不对，一想到这点，他就有种要 **窒息** 的感觉，满是 **负罪感** 。“他们想要研究你，因为你的自愈因子——这样他们就可以改造我。”

 

“他们在你身上做实验？”

 

“……是的。我不——我不知道自己变成了什么样，每次都是在任务的时候发现自己的新功能。”

 

“但你的自愈因子没有被更换？”

 

“有增强，只不过每到你那种程度。”Peter很顺从地回答了，因为现在他很累，他只想要别人来掌握主导权。他太累了；他试着休息一下，即使只有一会会儿。“我觉得……如果我把你带回去，我就不会被关进实验舱那么长时间。也许两周，也许只是一个月。我可以坚持一个月，二个月应该也不是问题。我罪有应得。但我的最高指挥官会发现我在撒谎，那样我一定得在里面待上 **更久** 。”

 

“谁是你的最高指挥官？”

 

“他是唯一知道如何正确使用我的人。他在需要的时候对我进行维修，在Hydra里监督我的一切，”Peter点点头像是在认可自己，“他会知道我在撒谎，他会知道我逃跑了，因为我……”

 

也许他停顿的时间太长了，因为死侍开口问道：“你怎么了？Peter？”声音不可思议的温柔，让Peter有些 **沉溺** 。

 

他又安静了一会儿才开口。

 

“我……我以为自己…… **不止如此** ，”Peter不安起来，紧盯着自己的膝盖，但他不知道怎么摆脱“他是个东西”这种想法。过去，他习惯于被惩罚，习惯于设想逃出去后回归正常的一切。但现在，他逃出来了，一切都变了。他做不到，他一团糟。他捏碎了水槽，他甚至不能直视镜子里的自己，因为一看到脸上的四个数字，他脑海中想的就全变成了——他做不到不按规划好的执行，他做不到不执行计划。某几天，他会一整天坐在那里，空虚而麻木，只是盯着一面墙；另外几天，他会让自己忙起来直到累瘫。而他真正感到 **放松** 、远离Hydra的日子，是死侍在他身边的日子，因为死侍—— **死侍是不可预测的存在** 。

 

死侍帮他回忆起自己能成为谁。

 

死侍抚摸他，而Peter能 **感受到** ，这很棒。

 

“ **你是** **Peter Parker** 。我要进来了。”死侍打断了他脑海里的胡思乱想，慢慢推开了门。Peter一动不动，甚至头也没抬。死侍走进浴室，坐在他身边。当死侍伸手碰他的时候，Peter全身都绷紧了，他不敢相信死侍就这样关上了门，要知道这可相当于和他困在了一起而无处可逃。

 

“你是对的，你 **不止如此** 。你不是一件武器，也不属于任何人。Peter，你是你自己的，你可以自己决定要做什么，这很 **恐怖** 。我知道这很恐怖，但这是你作为人的权力，做自己想做的一切。Hydra、复仇者、神盾局，甚至是我，我们都不能阻止你，因为你从来都是人。”

 

“我永远不会阻止你。”死侍又认真地补充道。Peter抱膝缩了缩，闭上了眼睛。

 

“可我差点杀了你，”Peter喃喃道，“我想把你带去Hydra。你怎么能忍受这些呢？”

 

“我不能，但是，”死侍轻轻把手搭在Peter的脑袋上，Peter畏缩了一下，但死侍一如既往地轻柔，“ **你就是你** 。 **你** 也许会做出那样的选择，作为一个人。因为人们就是这样，做出选择，哪怕是糟糕透了的选项。你有这个权力。”

 

“但是——”他突然住嘴，咬紧牙关，没有继续问下去。

 

死侍靠向他，这下他什么也说不出来了。

 

Peter张了张嘴，却很长时间都没有再出声。

 

死侍也没再说话。

 

不知过了多久，他听见自己说：

“那么如果，我 **不想再** 做选择了呢？”这是他最大心中最大的恐惧，不是睡着，不是疼痛，不是虐待，而是—— **如果这就是他想要的呢** ？

 

如果他只是一直再自欺欺人呢？

 

Peter是个糟糕的说谎家……对吧？

 

死侍轻吟出声，猛地把他拉进怀里。Peter畏缩着，但死侍宽厚的手掌搭着他的脑袋和身侧。死侍比他高了一个头、几乎是他的两倍宽。Peter也很强壮，肌肉线条很完美，但显然不足以和死侍相比，他满身都是夸张的肌肉。Peter蜷缩在他的膝盖上，被他紧紧抱在怀里。

 

**他完全没有防备，** Peter有些迷茫地想着， **我现在就可以杀死他，但他竟然一点都没有想要保护自己——为什么？**

死侍一只手轻轻摩挲着他的后背，这让Peter有种很熟悉的感觉，他慢慢冷静下来；另一只手环着他的腰，吻轻柔地落在Peter的发间。

 

然后他开始说话了——用一种低沉、沙哑的嗓音。仅此一次，这些话没那么糟糕和烦人了。它们很慢、很体贴， **很温暖** ——关于Peter，他是一个多么好的人，因为他一直在努力；他是个多么有趣的人，多么擅长制定计划、挑选武器，多么拙于收拾自己的烂摊子或是洗衣服，他上次洗面罩是什么时候的事情了？它闻起来真糟糕，他怎么能忍受这种味道——？

 

感谢上帝，这帮助很大，它远胜过Peter大清早的“身份确认演说”，远胜过Peter好几天不睡觉直到昏倒在地板上，远胜过Peter尝试过的所有方法——性//爱、调查、暴食、运动、刺杀——只是死侍不停地说。

 

Peter紧紧抓着死侍胸前的一条皮带，轻轻拉了一下让他知道自己还醒着，尽管死侍完全没有停嘴的打算。

 

“谢谢你。”他闷声道，放任自己靠在了死侍身上，闭上眼专心感受着死侍的心跳、听着他喋喋不休地说着，耐心等待自己回复原来的状态。死侍时不时分神和脑海中的盒子吵起来——一般是关于Peter的内容：盒子觉得死侍的评价不够中肯，但死侍才管不了这么多呢——尽管如此，这仍然是Peter休息得安稳的一次。

 

Peter甚至没有担心这个姿势下死侍多么轻易就可以射穿他的脑袋。

 

**也许是因为，** Peter看向死侍绑在大腿上的格斗匕首， **因为我的手就在他的匕首旁边，他拿枪的速度绝对没有我拿到刀的速度快。**

**……** **真有说服力，** Peter再次闭上眼，毫无保留，专注于死侍的喃喃低语。

 

最终，Peter决定，不用匕首捅他。

 

这就是 **他的选择** 。

 

 

 

“你在玩一个危险的游戏，蜘蛛侠。”

 

“我可不会称呼它为 **危险的** ，”Peter双手报臂回击道，“好玩的？接近了。不计后果的？不错。浪费时间的？看来是了。”他的目标早已不在密歇根的酒店了，几小时前他就离开了。但这都在计划之内。Peter还不准备这么快就完成任务，他需要先获得些别的信息。他花了两个多小时说服Wade别跟着他，因为每次他的大嘴巴都会毁了他的秘密任务，他根本做不到安静超过30秒！

 

而这是他第一次真正意义上与黑寡妇接触，尽管之前曾经和她有过些交易，但今早的 **小插曲** 让他失去了很多宝贵的时间，所以他必须这么做。“只有当你不擅长某件事的时候，才会危险。而我恰巧 **非常擅长** 这些——鉴于你的职业，我想你应该很清楚这点。”

 

“他们(Hydra)没有 **完全** 成功，对吗？”黑寡妇故意拉长了声调，Peter紧咬下唇。她从不手下留情。“这是你要的文件，还有Wade Wilson和Steve Rogers的军方背景。不幸的是，有些地方被修改过，但我确信不会影响你要查的东西。”她将马尼拉纸制文件袋抛向空中，毫不意外它并没有再落下。(译注：看样子Peter在屋顶上，两人并不是面对面？)

 

“钱已经到你账上了。”

 

“你不好奇吗？”黑寡妇问道，因为Peter直接把文件放进了背包里。

 

“不。道上都知道，你会把信息卖给出价最高的人——这算是你众多 **业务** 里的一项吧。”

 

“不包括我队友的信息，”她说，“那是 **我的朋友** 。”

 

“朋友，”Peter冷笑道。如果她有特殊的蜘蛛感官可以捕捉到Peter每句话里的微妙情感的话，那么她也许能听出Peter语气里的嫉妒。她可是全球通缉的最知名、也最恐怖的地下特工之一，Peter钦佩她。他也许做不到和她一样，但他们的背景很相似。Peter知道她也曾在那种地狱里待过，也许这也是她胜过他的原因：她对其余一概不知，而Peter知道除了痛苦还有些别的什么，他只是需要知道怎么找到它们。

 

“你的档案。”黑寡妇要求道。

 

“还不是时候。”Peter低声道，跳下屋顶消失不见。

 

 

没有。

 

Peter没在文件里找到任何重要的东西，没有任何新的信息。

 

Peter讨厌这样——他很沮丧，他不明白为何这些总是刺痛他的神经，蜘蛛感官急切地将他推向这些人，但是当他终于决定跟着感觉走的时候，却什么特别的也没有发现。Steve Rogers还是他知道的那样，唯一值得注意的是，Wade Wilson的档案显示他最近加入了复仇者。即便如此，死侍仍然隶属于神盾局，主要处理神盾局的任务，Steve Rogers也是如此。没什么特别的；他们两都是老手，对这些相当熟练，而且都是 **英雄** 。他已经花了上万美元在这些信息上了，却还是一无所获，没什么能证明Peter确实……和他们有些什么关系。

 

没什么能把他和这些人联系在一起，除了和Wade。

 

蜘蛛侠曾是Wade的朋友。

 

**他是特别的，** Peter平静地想着， **非常特别的。迄今为止死侍告诉我的一切都暗示着我们曾经有过一段也许很浪漫、或者至少有关** **//** **性的关系。也许死侍一直爱着蜘蛛侠，而现在他……** **他喜欢这样。** Peter紧握着拳头。 **自己就像是那个听起来很善良的人的残像。**

 

Peter从没有过现在这般强烈的冲动想去洗劫一个Hydra的基地，但理智告诉他最好不要这样自找麻烦。Hydra有很多秘密，Peter相信只要他回去，他们一定能找到办法把他重新关起来。

 

而且Peter并不认为自己能 **再次挺过** 那些折磨。

 

出乎意料的是，他并不觉得自己有勇气让 **Wade** 再次经历那些，如果他的猜想正确的话。

 

 

“ **POOKEY** **！** 我到家啦啦啦啦！”

 

Peter整理好文件，把它们扔进包里，死侍正好走进来，手里拿着一个巨大的金属手提箱。

 

“猜猜看我带了什么？”

 

“榴弹？”

 

“额……哇哦！太过分了！你从没告诉过我Hydra还教会了你读心术。你知道嘛，我应该觉得自己被侵犯了，但我却犯了个愚不可及的大错。”

 

“ **没门** 。你给我买了些 **榴弹** ？”Peter立刻站起身，死侍冲他得意一笑，打开了手提箱——最新的榴弹发射器，神盾科技。他立刻认出了那个神盾专属的标志！“哦！哇，哇哦~你从哪儿搞来的？ **好几个星期** 了，我都没找不到卖神盾最新科技的军火贩子。这得花大价钱吧！”

 

“我 **讨厌** 推销电话，但我的几个客户帮了点小忙，一个任务换些重军火。”死侍边说边凑近Peter，距离太近导致两人之间的箱子“啪”得一声关上了，这让Peter有些不高兴。“而且我想你了！”他快活地大叫着，Peter的一丝不快瞬间消失得无影无踪。

 

“Wade，你只离开了两天。”

 

“太久了。”Wade坚持道，“我想你那双爱生气的眼睛了，还有每次都恶言恶语让我滚远点，却从没真正离开过。”

 

Peter试图皱起眉毛装凶，“你对身体接触的渴望真让人受不了。”却还是毫无犹豫地环住他的脖子，像Wade之前做的那样紧紧抱住他。这次容易多了，但Peter并不觉得自己已经摆脱了初次时的犹豫。

 

死侍发出一声满足的轻吟，面罩下的鼻子蹭着Peter的太阳穴。他放下了手提箱，好让两人的身体再贴近些。

 

Peter已经很久没有感受过温暖了，但如果一定要他形容的话，他会说那一定就像死侍鼻子的轻蹭和耳边他温柔的喘息。

 

“可以先把我的榴弹发射器给我吗？你闻起来像是一周没洗过澡。”

 

“啊！家庭生活最棒了！”死侍幸福地感叹道，忽略了Peter小声的嘟囔。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：让大家失望了，但至少我完成了最终章！现在写完啦！完结啦！有一点开放式结尾，但我真的想不出别的合适结局了。这也会是我最后一次写这种开放式结尾啦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：抱歉，最近考试，最后一章还有大半没翻完……另外本章小虐

他觉得Peter听不见他。

 

“…… **太可爱了** ！他煽动鼻翼的小模样真是可爱死了！他真的很喜欢抱抱，尽管他从来都不肯承认！我知道，我至今仍然不敢相信他竟然允许我和他住在一起，他可是这么一只小巧可爱、随时能取人性命的小蜘蛛！但他是 **我们的** 可爱又致命的小蜘蛛。”而很突兀的，死侍轻快的语调变得阴沉，“我们会杀死 **所有** 试图带走我的蜘蛛男孩的人，对吧？对~嘿！让我们射死那边那个人！那个带着奇怪头盔的！他在神盾局的通缉名单上，不管怎样，他竟然想伤害Peter！”

 

Peter此时正靠在死侍头顶的横梁上，脚蹬着墙让自己不掉下去。死侍不知道他就在他上面——他以为Peter应该正在里面某处，拿雇主要他偷的某件艺术品。但事实是，东西已经到手了。Peter正在执行任务的第二阶段，没有告诉死侍的那部分，因为死侍知道的话一定会嚷嚷着要加入，然后 **把一切都搞砸** 。他完全学不会保持安静。

 

但是，Peter喜欢他这样：他的喋喋不休、他天马行空的想法，还有魔性的笑声。

 

曾经有人让死侍闭嘴，结果被Peter直截了当得一枪爆了头。

 

 

现在，不需要任何人来告诉Peter这种行为是可取的，因为他知道这是不可取的。但他并不想停下，“在多年的压抑后释放这些冲动”是他应对自己现在处境的策略之一。但在这个任务里，这是个 **非常糟糕** 的策略。Peter杀死了每一个欺负、恐吓死侍的人，这也差不多是他们遇上的所有人——这已经快成了他的第二天性。Peter不知道这说明了什么，也许他的蜘蛛基因被Hydra胡搞一通之后，让他获得了一些糟糕的交配本能？管他呢，总之Peter无法忍受有人欺负死侍，而死侍则想干掉 **每一个狙击** **Peter** **或是试图触碰Peter** **的人** ，尽管Peter已经告诉死侍他不能干掉 **每一个** 碰他的人，因为他总得接触雇主或是接过店主递来的玉米卷。

 

死侍极不情愿地向玉米卷认输。

 

 

如果他俩的关系这样继续下去，那么可以说是万事OK——甚至用完美形容都不为过。Peter可以强势地占有他，让他沉沦在热情激烈的性//爱中，像冷血动物那样冷酷地撩拨着他的欲//望。当然，这很容易。他已经对死侍这么做 **很久了** ，毕竟Peter是上面掌握主导权的那个——这是他的权力，前雇佣兵坚持这么认为——他 **要求** 死侍待在他身边，不管以什么形式，没有例外。

 

除了神盾局的工作，死侍几乎无时无刻都和Peter待在一起。Peter很想 **一直** 把死侍拴在身边，奈何神盾局像只苍蝇一样，而Peter还不想引起他们的注意。如果死侍不能按时返回神盾局，他们就会认为他毁约了，并派出搜查小队，找到他，然后把他关进某些令人想着就火大的地方——比如负离子空间(Negative Zone)，这样的话Peter恐怕就 **永远** 也别想再见到死侍了。

 

Peter只能很不情愿地对笨蛋神盾局认怂。

 

 

如果他们只是这样不健康地痴迷于彼此， **一切都会很好** 。

 

但 **事实并非如此** ——至少，对Peter来说不是。

 

Peter知道死侍有多想要他——他已经习惯了前佣兵对他强烈的性//欲，但他对死侍，却没有这种感觉。或者准确说，对任何人，都没有。

 

事实是，Peter已经 **很多年** 没有感受过这方面的欲望了。

 

但现在，一切来得很突然。

 

也许也没那么突然，只是Peter现在才意识到自己也对这些感//性//趣，这些让他感觉…… **很好** 的事情。

 

甚至当死侍对他的依恋已经到了一种难以掩饰的地步—— **他想随时随地触碰他，完全不在乎潜在的射击或是别的什么伤害，只是为了抱抱他、依偎着他或是亲他，除了在钢铁侠的要求下他必须定期回纽约之外，他几乎无时无刻不在他身边** ——Peter在很长一段时间内对前佣兵没有一丝性//趣。

 

浪漫？他不知道。对现在的他来说，这种事情应该如何展开？Hydra之前的Peter可能会想和某人谈一场恋爱，通常是女性；但Hydra之后的Peter，一切都变了，包括恋爱的方式。

 

满是急躁、疯狂、痴迷、强迫、 **控制** 。

 

太不健康了，Hydra之前的Peter一定会这样评价，那种疯狂的想法—— **如果死侍胆敢离开就将他大卸八块的想法** ——不管从何种意义、形式上来说，都和健康沾不上边。

 

Peter对死侍的狂热一点儿也不比死侍对他的少。

 

他只是不经常 **表露** 出来而已——或是根本不会表露出来，至少不是那么显而易见得表露。

 

行动往往更能说明问题。

 

就好比，当有人威胁前佣兵的时候。

 

“……你说如果我们告诉Peter那边那个人渣和我们调情，他会不会吃醋到把他打残？对，对，Peter发现的话一定会 **抓狂** 的…… **但是** ，额，每次他以为有人要把我们从他身边夺走的时候，他的反应都超级可爱！ **让人想抱抱他** ！我今晚要抱着他睡觉！今晚是个拥抱之夜！死侍需要爱爱！”

 

还有，当有人挑逗死侍的时候，尽管Peter真的很不情愿地承认这一点。

 

是的，他自己也很惊讶。

 

而最近， **确实** 有人在和死侍调情，某个Peter的刺杀目标——双胞胎反派里的一个。当她轻佻地冲着死侍挑眉，说了句“我很欣赏你加入超英之前的能力”之后，死侍的脑子仿佛当机了。于是他开始胡扯一些类似于“ **喔哦** **~** **乳//** **沟—身材真辣—胸真//** **大—手感肯定不赖”** 的胡话，而Peter只是感受到了 **无法控制的愤怒** ，他徒手折断了她的脖子(她甚至没来得及开口)，嘘声说着 **“管好你自己”“他是我的”** 之类的话。

 

然后他扭断了死侍的双臂和一条腿，把他丢在那儿便大步走开了。死侍挣扎着起身，跳着跟在他身后，嘴里还在大叫着“我是你的，只是你一个人的”之类的胡话。

 

—— **重点是，** Peter想起了一些Hydra之前发生的事情，那时他也是这么容易吃醋。没什么不好，他只是比较容易吃醋而已，但他从不会干什么过分的事情。那时他还是能理性思考问题的。

 

至于现在，他 **也只不过是做出反应而已** ，而且——

 

也许Peter **真的很喜欢** 死侍对自己的关注，他不想和任何人分享。

 

永不。

 

只不过是三年和前佣兵一起的 **生活** 让他习惯了这些，Peter心不在焉地找着理由。

 

 

死侍总设法让神盾局和复仇者远离Peter。他这么做是因为Peter威胁死侍，如果他听到风声说神盾局要来抓捕他，那么他会离开前佣兵(哈，如果那真的发生了，Peter一定会先绑架死侍的)。

 

Peter确信死侍和钢铁侠之间应该达成了某项协议。因为在死侍坚持不懈地搞砸他任务的那段时间，他几乎被死侍逼疯。每晚死侍都会冲着他的Stark手机大喊大叫，大部分时候是在Peter安全屋外的走廊上。而且Peter的听力被 **大大** 强化过了，所以他听得一清二楚。

 

死侍一定也想办法搞定了这个，因为那些电话已经不怎么响起了。

 

**他也许已经装好了窃听器，** Peter轻叹一口气， **Mr Stark** **可能听到了全部这些事情，我不知道他是怎么做到的。** Peter应该让死侍不要这么做，但是他不想。没有Hydra的生活的一部分就是做他想做的事情，其中还包括了狂吃墨西哥和泰式美食、通宵玩马里奥赛车直到清晨的第一缕阳光照进百叶窗，还有和死侍共浴——死侍对他的疯狂爱恋让他感到很温暖，有时他会尽力回报这份感觉，但更多的时候他只能试图理解。

 

 

但关于性//欲：Peter现在有了， **这太奇怪了** 。

 

它就这样发生了，在某个午后。

 

死侍当时正在摆弄一个旧的瞄准镜，嘴里嘟囔着它的射程范围还是什么的，他用手刮了刮镜片，捶了一下又装模做样地放在眼睛前——

 

Peter吓得差点弄坏桌子！他感到一股热流盘踞在他的小腹，在他的阴//茎上。这股欲望完全支配了他，这是这么多年来他第一次 **这么真切体会** 到了性//兴奋。

 

但是，来得快去得也快，恐慌在下一秒几乎彻底淹没了Peter——死侍发现并迅速冲到他身边，抱住他、在他耳边轻柔低唱，直到恐慌渐渐平息。

 

死侍帮他挺过很多次恐慌发作。一开始它们发作得很频繁，但强度却越来越弱，因为死侍在他身边帮他分散注意力，让他重新恢复正常。而现在，事实上已经很少再发作了。偶尔的一两次发作，Peter也能很快挺过而不用再浪费那么多时间。即使死侍去执行神盾局的任务，他也会每天打电话给Peter，诉说自己有多么想念他，问他有没有按时吃饭和休息，因为如果他没有照顾好自己的话，他的眼睛就会变得忧愁而灰暗，就像蝙蝠侠*那样——他是谁不重要——但他脾气暴躁的时候一点也不好玩。(*译注：又开DC玩笑hhh)

 

 

当他们臭名在外引起人们关注的时候，道上的一些人在某次任务里称呼死侍为 **“掌控者”** **(Handler)** 。

 

对，Peter也相信自己把Hydra培养出的那些服从因素都转移到了死侍的身上，因为他喜欢这样。但他不听死侍的—— **从不，这让死侍在任务的时候气得磨牙** ——从第一天相遇起，死侍就让他分心，一个风险制造机。

 

但现在，Peter真的很想给他来个口活。不。

 

不是他的掌控者(Handler)。

 

**也许，是别的什么更糟的，** Peter想着，看着一旁的死侍自顾自地和盒子们聊天， **和死侍这样的人组队没什么好事会发生，当然和我组队也是。**

但至少他是自知的，对吧？

（译注：好吧，这边几段，说实话我看了很多遍也不知道原作者想表述什么，就基本是按原意翻的）

 

 

 

（视线拉回本章开头的那个任务，Peter在房梁上看着，而死侍不知道。）

 

匆忙的脚步声让Peter的视线转向另一侧的入口。

 

**Bingo** ，Peter看着一个有着瀑布般金色卷发的女人走了进来，她是几周前他杀死的那个女人的姐姐。她的发色让Peter突然有些心痛，这让他好像想起了 **谁** *；在他细想这些之前，他用蛛丝从房梁上倒吊下来，让自己进入女人的视线。与此同时，死侍在他下面，还在喋喋不休着“上天的宠儿、不太对称但还是很棒的胸//部”。(*译注：毫无疑问是想起了Gwen吧……)

 

Peter发誓他要让这些评价永远消失， **现在就要** 。

 

当女人看见Peter的时候，他抬了抬下巴，一息之间手伸向她的武器。Peter能感到自己全身肌肉早已紧绷着准备好战斗。

 

“是你！”她大喊道，腔调又粗又重。俄国人，Peter注意到。他从天花板上落下，挡在死侍身前，架好了原本背在背上的霰弹枪。他一只手冷静地举着枪，但女人似乎并没有被枪指着应有的不安——她看上去 **很兴奋** ，而蜘蛛感官尖锐地响起来，这让他不禁后退了一步。

 

事情不应该这样进展……

 

她犀利地笑起来：“终于找到你了。”

 

“你认识我吗？”

 

“我一直在找你。 **杀人犯！** ”她碎了一口，“ **Hydra** **的走狗！** ”

 

Peter绷紧下颌，但瞄准镜却没有移动丝毫：“很有力的说辞，对一个以贩卖年轻女孩儿为生的人来说。”

 

“现在你可不是个漂亮的小妞了！”死侍在他身后愤怒地大喊起来，“搞死她，baby！我会帮你带玉米卷的！”

 

Peter没理他，手指坚定地扣上扳机。

 

“哦，不。他什么都不会做的。”她嘘声道，一双蓝眼睛坚定又冷酷。这差点让他动摇，她总让他想起 **谁** ，但Peter把这些感情都丢到一边，专注于任务。

 

“8351！”

 

Peter差点没拿住自己的霰弹枪，“你怎么知道那串数字。”

 

女人没有回答，只是笑得更猖狂了。

 

他的蜘蛛感官疯狂作响。

 

“ **Один** ***** **！** ”她洋洋得意地叫着，Peter持枪的手猛地痉挛了一下，头脑因指令开始变得空白。

 

“ **Рассвет** ***** **！** ”子弹射中他的肩膀和一条腿，他扔下了自己的霰弹枪。迷糊中，他意识到自己跪下了，而死侍在身后大叫着试图提醒他。女人走到他跟前，扯下他的面罩。

 

“ **возвращение** **на родину*.** ”女人命令道，再也不掩饰自己得意而恶毒的笑声。他的脑中 **一片空白** ，无意识地抬起头回望她。

 

“8351，”他听到自己开口，恐惧席卷了他的全身，“准备就绪。”

 

“哈哈哈，”她大笑道，突然一柄枪管伸进他嘴里，“太容易了。”他看着她的嘴角勾起一抹笑，他耳朵里仿佛有什么在咆哮，但他无法专注。“Hydra的走狗，就是你这样的渣滓杀了 **我妹妹** 。”她咆哮着，拿出一柄锤子。Peter什么也没做，只是面无表情地看着他，嘴里的枪管逼近喉咙。突然，枪被从女人手中打落，死侍粗暴地一拳将她捶在墙上。

 

“8351！”她急忙尖叫道，“准——！”但死侍没有给她说下去的机会，他一拳重重捶在她的喉咙上，她差点窒息而咳个不停。Peter抬起胳膊，等待着下一个指令。

 

他除了这个动作之外，什么也没做。他不能。他想起来了，那些他以为自己已经忘记的单词。那些词，是的，植根于他的脑海中——触发词，三个代码，就好像程序里的开始语句。他不能动，他不能 **想** 动。血液在他身下聚集成河，他的腿在打颤，但他什么都不能做，他只能—— **只能等，等下一个命令** 。

 

“解除他！”死侍咆哮道，狠狠抓着她的后脑勺。他拖着她，忽视她的尖叫，把她推到一动不动的Peter面前，“ **解除他！或者我** **tm** **用你的肠子把你吊在这儿，你个婊//** **子。** ”

 

直到死侍踩碎了她的一只手臂，用一把钝了的瑞士军刀割//下她的三根手指、半截手腕和一部分鼻子，她才哽咽着开口求饶，“ **желание** ***** **！** 停下，停下！放过我！求你了，让我走！”

 

Peter立刻后退，远远地跳开了，迷茫慌乱中装上几个木桶。血顺着他的腿和胸部缓缓流下，他的脑子一团糟，只想着逃离——逃离所有这一切——远离那个女人，因为她 **知道** ！她知道怎么轻易地弄垮他，如何 **使用他** 。

 

他从没感到如此脆弱，仿佛过去几年的所有努力顷刻间都没用了。他的手不住颤抖，不论怎么努力尝试都拿不起东西。胳膊上的疼痛太真实了，时刻提醒着他那些训练差点让他送命。Hydra差点就赢了。胆汁涌上喉咙，他痛苦地闭上眼。一只手搭上了他的肩膀，Peter **立刻有所反应** ——但死侍也动了，他深知Peter会如何反应，于是顺势将人带到怀里。

 

但这并不让人感到欣慰。

 

这让人窒息，他要行动起来，他得离开这里——离开， **现在就离开** ——

 

“Peter！Peter， **停下** ——”

 

Peter抢过死侍腰边的一把匕首，胡乱刺进他体内。Peter大口喘着气，感受着湿冷的空气拍打在脸上——死侍没有松手，于是Peter **又刺了一下** ；但死侍只是抱得更紧了，于是， **又是一下** 。Peter发出一声哽咽，但死侍只是温柔地抱着他，示意他别说话。Peter无力地松开刀柄，转而紧紧攀上死侍的后背。

 

“嘘，baby，没事的，是我。死侍，Wade。是我。”死侍低语道，让Peter紧紧靠着他的胸膛，一只手温柔地顺着他的发尾。Peter紧紧抓着他。死侍慢慢蹲了下来，这样Peter就不用站着了(他的腿受伤了)。

 

“你现在是Peter。只是Peter，Peter Parker。对吗？跟着我说： **我是** **Peter Parker** 。乖，baby，跟着我说。来，说。”

 

“我——！”Peter的舌头仿佛黏着上嘴唇，“我是Peter。”

 

“Parker.”

 

“Peter Parker。我是Peter Parker。”他坚定地重复道，咽下嘴里的苦胆汁，“我是Peter Parker。”他试着呼吸——跟随着死侍的节奏。这花了他很长时间，但最终他的呼吸稳定下来，他感觉没那么晕了。他的视线还有些模糊，但血腥味吸引了他的注意力，还有他手上新鲜的热度。

 

“我——哦，我……这是我干的？”Peter语气虚弱，低头看向自己颤抖着的、沾满鲜血的手。刀还扎在死侍体内。“我不是——我——”他又惊恐起来，大口喘着气，“我从没想要——！”

 

“不，不是的，没事！我期待着你为我抓狂。所以我才这么做的——看，已经在愈合了！看到了吗？完全没事！”死侍安慰道，伸手拔出那把刀。或者说试图，因为Peter先一步拔出刀摔在地上，他的心脏又开始乱跳。

 

“不——我不—— **永远不会** 再伤害你了。”Peter支吾道，因为一阵恶心感只得闭上湿漉漉的双眼，“我 **从没想要** 伤害你——但是我还是，我还是伤害了你。 **我伤害了你。** ”Peter几乎要喘不上气。死侍告诉他要呼吸，他紧抓住他的双手，不安地挤弄着，抬起他的头好让他俩面对面。他告诉他要 **呼吸** ，但Peter不想这么做，天哪， **他不能** ，他刚刚用刀刺了死侍，不经思考的。他不能再这么失控了，他到底出了什么问题，他保证过不会再伤害他，因为他对Peter是那么重要， **但看看他都做了些什么** ——他保证过， **他保证过** ——

 

Peter眼前一片漆黑。

 

 (出现的俄语单词的英文及中文意思——

Один: One/一

Рассвет: Dawn/黎明

возвращение на родину: Homecoming/归家

желание: Desire/欲望)

 

 

 

Peter醒来时，发现自己躺在床上。

 

死侍在他身侧，整个人靠在Peter的胸膛上，脑袋蹭着他的下巴，像只大型的猫科动物。他的拇指在Stark手机的屏幕上滑动着，Peter推测他应该是在玩什么游戏。

 

“……这是哪儿？”观察无果后，Peter问道，他没有那么恐慌了，但周围的一切都很陌生。他太累了。

 

“酒店！”死侍一个翻身，居高临下地看着他，手机顺势掉在了床上，“你一直在流血，我没时间带你回安全屋了，所以我突发奇想，也许我在附近恰巧认识那么几个人。别问问题！帮你包扎下，确保你很舒服。你昏迷了六个小时了！现在是凌晨2:34！”

 

“真的？”

 

“当然！休息的怎么样？”

 

“浑身都疼。”Peter呻吟着重新躺好，闷闷不乐地盯着天花板，“……你还好吗？”

 

“这应该是 **我问你的** ，甜心！我现在好极了！”

 

“死侍……”Peter抿着嘴，一脸不相信。

 

“好吧。所以，额，过去的四个或者几个小时里，我一直在策划一场谋杀，但是，我是说，那个俄//罗//斯小妞已经死得不能再死了，而我又不想把你一个丢在这儿去找她的余党，所以我……有点陷入了两难的抉择。”

 

“策划一场谋杀可不是英雄所为。”

 

“她差点杀了你。”死侍咆哮道，用前臂将自己撑起来，Peter盯着他面具上的眼白，“ **你知不知道我当时有多害怕？** 你 **一动不动** ，Peter，你只是——跪在那儿，而她——”

 

Peter听见死侍的皮手套在他耳边握拳的吱吱声，“她差点把你从我身边夺走……”他的声音低沉下来，重新靠回Peter身上，同时还不忘小心Peter受伤的肩膀，“ **我们拉过钩的** ，pookey。”死侍的声音很轻快，但他咬紧的牙关暴露了他的情绪波动，“你 **绝对、永远不会** 离开我，我也 **绝对、永远不会** 离开你！但 **那个狗娘养的，她差点把你从我身边夺走** 。我会把你从生死线上带回来的，当然，但是半只脚踏入冥界 **永远不是** 什么轻松愉快的旅程，而且死亡女士总是想吃鸡肉沙拉卷饼，并且完全不能理解 **为什么我死了** **tm** **就没办法给她带那些操//** **蛋//** **的食物！** ”

 

Peter下意识地摆弄着死侍腰间的一个功能袋。

 

“……我发誓永远不会让任何人伤害你的，”Peter轻声开口道，“这也是我们誓言的一部分，对吧。而我……”

 

“不不，”死侍捂住他的嘴，一只手指在他眼前晃动，“你当时完全处于恐慌发作模式！你不应该为你 **被激活时** 的行为负责，baby，别再钻牛角尖了。况且，当我表现得像个混//球的时候，你完全有权力伤害我！”死侍笑起来，Peter的眉毛皱成一团，他觉得不可思议，他感到疲倦和空虚。“你知道这可能发生吗？”

 

Peter犹豫了一下，点了点头，死侍移开手，“这次我比在Hydra的时候更有自我意识，我知道那些触发词，那是用来管理我们的，”他清了清嗓子，“但我不知道结束词。不管是谁，只要按顺序说那三个词，都能很轻易地使用我。”他很不情愿地承认了这点，“我能意识到这些，但我不能——不服从。这很模糊，一旦进入那个状态，我什么都做不了，只能服从。虽然我现在还记得当时发生的一切，这可能比什么都不记得更糟。”

 

“好吧，所以让我来快速总结一下你昏迷的这段时间都发生了什么，”死侍笑着看向他，“在我把那个婊//子撕得粉碎之前，我让她解除了对你的控制。然后你的恐慌发作了，额，用刀刺了我那么几下。”他说得很快，完全不给Peter插嘴的余地，“然后你晕倒了，我把你带到了酒店！哦！你当时真是 **太可爱** 了！你整个人蜷缩在我怀里，小小的一只简直太可爱了！在出租车里的时候我拍了不少照片。接着我们到了酒店，我贿赂了几个人、帮你处理好了伤口，就一直抱着你直到你安稳地睡着。”他这么说着，仿佛没法睡着并不是什么大问题。

 

“……我真是个大混蛋。你为什么还愿意和我在一起呢？”Peter直视着他的眼睛，轻声问道。死侍愣住了，一脸惊讶地俯身看向他。

 

“因为我爱你。”如此直白，如此简单，就好像关心他是他的第二本能。Peter低下头，眼神失焦。他怎么做到的，在经历了所有这些事情之后，死侍怎么能表现得这么 **正常** ，而Peter只感到折磨和未知的恐惧。Peter甚至 **tm** **无法想象** 这是他自己的选择，而非Hydra的。

 

“你知道的，对吧？”死侍的声音将他的注意拉了回来，他靠得更近了，仍戴着面罩的脑袋抵着Peter的前额，“你知道我关心你。”

 

“……是的。”

 

“那你呢？你能理解这些吗？”死侍问道，不是质问，只是好奇。不是批判，他从不这样，只是单纯好奇。

 

“Peter Parker原本知道该如何去爱。”Peter思考片刻后这样答道。死侍从没给过他时间去准备，或者 **思考** 。这也是他对他这么好的原因，“我不知道那是种怎样的体验，但我知道我从没想过要你离开我。”他的声音很温和，这是只有死侍才能享受到的待遇，“而且我会杀了所有想把你从我身边夺走的人。 **我甚至会杀了你，** 如果你试图离开我的话，因为这样你就可以在我身边待更长时间了。”Peter坦白了这一切，但还是没有抬头去看死侍，他觉得胸口很痛，嗓子也有些沙哑，“……我不知道自己做的这些离爱还有多远。”他撒谎了。

 

“但你 **可以** 。”死侍突然反应过来，Peter能听出他语气里的激动和喜悦，“我知道你可以，Peter。你现在已经很接近了，你可以重新学会体味那种情感。事实上，”死侍靠得更近了，Peter甚至都能感觉到他温热的呼吸，“我觉得你已经知道了， **大骗子，大骗子，雇佣蜘蛛是个大骗子** **(liar, liar, spider for hire)** 。但没事，我们可以一起来。”他笑起来，拇指轻抚上Peter的脸颊。

 

不假思索的，Peter伸手钩住了死侍的面罩。死侍浑身一震却没有挣脱，面具下的眼睛直愣愣地盯着Peter。面罩已经被掀到鼻子上面了——这比死侍允许Peter看到的要过分的多。Peter从没看过他面具下的脸，只不过之前Peter并不在意这些，但现在不是了。

 

Peter突然使劲一拉，将自己的嘴唇狠狠地贴上了死侍的，一只手抚上他的后颈将人拉得更近，死侍反应过来并更加热情地回吻——他快不能呼吸了，只能感受到嘴唇上轻轻的摩擦和唇齿间的湿滑，他吻得很深，舌头灵巧地探进他的口腔深处。Peter很快适应了这个，现在

他只想把他压在身下。

 

“你也许是对的。”当两人粗喘着分开时，Peter在死侍耳边呢喃道。Peter紧了紧他环在死侍腰上的腿，让两人的下身靠得更近了。他硬得发疼，而死侍也好不到哪里去。死侍的胳膊在打颤，当Peter在他耳边呼出一口热气的时候，他只感觉全身都在发抖， **“我爱你，非常爱** **(I do love you, too much)** **。”**

“Baby, I’m a sociopath*(Baby，我是个反社会人士),”死侍突然傻笑起来唱到，“Sweet serial killer*(甜蜜的连环杀手).”

 

“On the warpath*(准备作战),”Peter接腔，明显被他的反应逗乐了。

 

“Because I love you just a little too much*(只是有点太过爱你)!”死侍跑调了，当发现Peter一脸关切地看着他时，他止不住大笑起来，“而且我会把所有试图带走你的人分尸荒野。”

（*Lana Del Rey的Serial Killer“连环杀手”中的歌词，挺好听的）

 

“这歌可不是这么唱的。”

 

“就是这样唱的。”

 

“不，不是的。”

 

“好吧，那它应该这样唱！我同意，”死侍对着他的一个盒子说道，“我的版本更棒也更准确。”

 

“别毁了这一刻。”当死侍开始大声唱着血和内脏，还时不时和盒子们就着韵调吵上两句的时候，Peter终于忍不住抱怨出声，却还是任由死侍毁了他自Hydra以来第一次真正意义上的表白，尽管他根本藏不住嘴角的微笑。

 

“嘿，死侍，”Peter出声将他从自娱自乐的世界里拉回来，“我们还没完呢。”他提醒道，再一次将两人的双唇紧紧压在一起。死侍坏笑一声，下身开始来回磨蹭着Peter的硬挺，两人不约而同呻吟出声。接着就是一个猛然的体位倒置，死侍的呻吟和胡话一股脑被Peter用嘴巴堵住。

 

对，就是你想的那样~

（译注：嘿，这不能怪我，原作者到这里就……没了……）

 

 

 

在这么多年的心理折磨后，显然Peter无法有一个正常的恢复期。那是给正常而 **幸运** 的人准备的，而不是Peter Parker这样的 **天生霉运** 。

 

正当他“再一次对自己的性欲发愁，觉得自己 **确实需要** 一个解决方法，而不是就这么混过去”的时候，一切就这么发生了，现实再次将他打回原型。

 

**我简直不敢相信自己就这么被Tony Stark** **抓住了？** Peter盘着腿，用一根蛛丝倒悬挂在天花板上，反复思考着这个问题。如果他不怎么移动的话，这根蛛丝几天都不会断。 **只是因为那个蠢货要保卫我的荣誉或者别的什么玩意儿，所以他让自己被锁在这里。这次是真格的了。** Peter一边心不在焉地生着气，一边查看着四周冰冷的金属墙面和那张他们希望他睡在上面的朴素白色小床。这里比Hydra的单人监狱大多了，看来Stark对待俘虏很有自己的风格。

 

Peter甚至有张毛毯！

 

“我不知道你这么做是想获得什么，”Peter停下环视面向双面镜，“你没法一直把我关在这儿，我会逃跑的，你知道的。所以在我感到无聊并做出些什么之前，我们来谈点正事？”

 

Stark的声音响起来，尖细却带着显而易见的得意：“ **那聊聊那个被回旋镖箭头逮到的家伙怎么样？** ”

 

“ **嘿！** ”背景声里传来一声有些扭曲的喊叫声。

 

Peter笑起来，拉下了自己的面罩让他们看清自己的脸。他很确信Stark早已知道他是谁；他得知道。Stark那么聪明，拥有那么多资源。从死侍描述中，Peter知道Stark调查了所有他在工作中留下的脚印。Peter最初试图保持谨慎，但黑寡妇是对的：如果Peter想补全他缺失的部分，他需要自己的档案。当他意识到一切终将汇集到这次会面时，他就已经放弃在身份问题上多加掩饰了。

 

他只是……在 **拖延** ，仅此而已。

 

**好吧，至少我知道我一直是个胆小鬼。** Peter有些暴躁地皱眉想着，他又开始慢慢随着蛛丝转动，极力忽略他不断搅动的胃。他的面具掉在地上。他想要答案，他需要面对它们。

 

被回旋镖箭头逮到并不是最糟糕的；事实上，Peter一直试图弄清楚它背后的物理原理。

 

而且Clint是个有趣的家伙——他时髦又自信，但他也理解像Peter这种自由职业是如何工作的。Peter觉得在所有人中，他很庆幸是Clint抓到了他，因为之后的直升机之旅还是很有趣的。

 

当然，Peter宁愿死也不想回纽约，那里有许多人对他一团糟的脑子毫无意义，除非Peter是和死侍一起，哦，好吧——

 

他需要他。

 

就是这样了。

 

他没再那么想了——这就，就好像死侍的面罩或是Peter的蜘蛛感官一样。它就是这样，一直是这样，而且Peter不会在脸上刺些什么，即使他知道那里已经被刺了很多危险的东西(*指8351的刺青)。

 

Peter舒展全身，尖爪划过地面留下些浅浅的细线。他得尽快突围出去，但不是现在。Peter需要知道死侍被收押在哪里，他还不至于天真地以为死侍和他在一幢大楼里。

 

“ **好吧，** **Spidey** **，** ”这回是Clint，“ **现在来谈谈吧，我们可不是让你来这里傻笑的，你知道的。** ”

 

“是的。”Peter简单地回道，仍在转圈。他突然畏缩了一下，视线投向双面镜的另一侧。那里有人对他来说很危险，Peter立刻意识到，他不在乎那是谁，但如果他突围被追击的话，一切会不同。他必须比原先计划的更加小心才行。 **很公平，** Peter看着自己的利爪。而另一边Stark再次上线，开始问他一些很无聊的问题，诸如“为什么当个雇佣兵？”“你的立场是什么？”“为什么没来找复仇者？”“为什么杀——为什么堕落至此？”“为什么变成了这样的怪物？”，甚至还有更无聊的像“Hydra期间发生了什么？”“他们对你做了什么？”，还有“你是不是已经厌倦了寻求帮助？”。

 

Peter回答的很含糊，有时候甚至根本没开口。

 

大部分时间，Peter都在思考要不要把自己的尖爪留长一点，死侍也许会喜欢那样。他自己一点也不在乎这些爪子——Peter能清晰地回忆起当他把利爪覆上死侍的咽喉，并在他耳边说些下流话的时候，死侍的呼吸声是多么粗重，他会全身止不住得颤抖。死侍对说混话的人总有种难以置信的顺从。

 

Peter喜欢他这样。

 

他已经很久、很久没有掌控过什么了。

 

**“Kid** **，看在上帝的份上，我和你爸这么多年来一直很担心你——而你从没有回来过！”**

Peter完全愣在了原地。

 

他的胃疼得更厉害了。

 

他默默地落回地板上，“我没有父亲。我的父母早在我小时候就死于一场飞机失事，”Peter慢慢开口道，他的起源故事总是困扰着他，他总觉得哪里不对，但又找不到答案。他的所有调查和资料都无法纠正他已知的版本，黑寡妇的话从他脑海中一闪而过，但现在后悔没听取她的建议已经太迟了。

 

**别再这么混蛋了，说下去。** Peter在心里自嘲道。

 

“我是被May Parker抚养长大的，她住在纽约，皇后区。”他补充道，虽然完全没必要。

 

Stark没有说话。

 

Peter终于抬起眼，显然黑寡妇早已知晓，但现在逃避已经没什么用了。 **如果** 有用的话，他一定会毫无理智地选择放弃真相。

 

“但我还记得另一个人，他总是叫我睡衣宝宝(underoos)，我不知道他是谁，但我喜欢他，”Peter还是说出了口，“我只记得一件事——他说——他说——”Peter停下来，觉得寒冷和恐慌席卷了他，他又低下头，嗓子发干。他没梦到过那个，但是——但他确定是他——对吧？不，死侍是记得的，他必须记得，他还告诉过他，Peter这么想着，尖爪早已刺破掌心。他还是不知道那些 **模糊的记忆** 意味着什么，但是——“密码是OLDMAN1940，全部大写，”Peter喃喃道，指关节喀拉作响，“那是什么？”

 

“ **你的战衣，** ”Stark的声音传来，紧绷又有些恼怒，“ **我给你做的战衣，** **Peter** **。你15** **岁时参观Oscorp** **实验室，因为你非常好奇他们的遗传学部门——你想成为一个遗传学家，而不是像我一样的发明家。我这不是在怪你。** ”

 

“你们一直都这么说，”Peter说道，他的声音听起来不太对，他后悔摘掉面具了，“就好像——好像我们是一家人。你们的档案里根本没有任何可以证明这一点的东西，你没有结婚，Steven Rogers也没有，你们两个都没有亲生或者领养的子嗣。但May婶——她……”Peter能感到自己的肩膀紧绷着。啊，不，是时候离开这里了，他只需要找到死侍，然后回到他俩在德国的小屋里。“没关系了，”Peter撒谎道，“这已经不重要了。”

 

“ **你怎么能——我们是一家人！** ”Stark吼道，他能听到有其他人在一旁试图安慰他。这时蜘蛛感官又开始提醒Peter有危险在靠近，“ **死侍说过他会帮助你找回记忆，但那个混蛋根本什么都没做——** **Peter** **，你是我的儿子。在May** **婶去世后，我收养了你，那时你只有7** **岁。你的叔叔在那之前几年就已经被枪杀了，你根本就没见过他！我收养你是因为你的亲生父亲，他是我在MIT** **的挚友。除了我，没人能从任何渠道知道这些信息，这是因为——因为……** **这会让你成为绑架对象。尽管，现在这么说可能有点太迟了……** ”

 

“不，”Peter立刻回道，“不，这不可能是真的。”

 

但没有什么——没有任何意义。他的思想、他的记忆、他的梦境，那个男人，还有——？

 

“我是……Peter Parker，”Peter有些不确定地开口，“对吗？”

 

“ **你是我儿——** ”

 

“ **就是这样！让我进去——我和你们说过要直接告诉他！这太荒唐了！你们只是一直在原地转圈，这只会让一切更混乱！ 他被洗脑了，** **Tony** **！Clint** **，开门！** ”

 

Peter猛然看向门口，他瞪大了眼睛，当他看到了……

 

他自己。

 

“嗯？”Peter困惑地开口，“你 **tm** 是谁？”

 

“我是你，”Peter Parker顽皮地咧嘴一笑。大门牙、大眼睛，看着就像高露洁的广告，Peter已经开始讨厌他了，“但 **更好** 。”

 

“……我深表怀疑。”Peter眨了下眼，目光锁定他的脸。克隆人？不，Peter立刻抛弃了这个想法，看看他的制服，和他之前调查过的那个钢铁蜘蛛装一样，那身金红配色的钢铁蜘蛛战衣。如果狼蛛是对的，她总是对的，那么……

 

“好吧，我是你——来自 **另一个维度** 。也许这听起来很不可思议，就好像《回到未来》(Back to the Future，1985时光穿梭电影)，但是——！”

 

“Reed Richards博士(里德·理查兹，神奇四侠之一)应该很忙，”Peter打断了另一个Peter的话，他需要一个不同的名字来称呼他，要不然容易搞混，“你来自哪个地球？”

 

另一个Peter一脸惊讶地看着他，不过随即了然，“616，你可以称呼其为多元宇宙的中心，但我更倾向于叫它‘第一次把一切都搞砸的地方’(Everything Got Fucked Up the First Time Around)。”

 

Peter的手猛地抽搐了一下，他脸上的数字，好了，那么一切都能说通了。他以前总被当成一件武器，总像个人形沙包一样被召回。但有些记忆是空白的，他会毫无防备地醒来，又被送回他的单人监狱。他怎么也想不起那段时间发生过什么，但他总是被叫做“让人失望的东西”。他们总说他还需要改进，但是……那是 **和谁** 进行比较而言的呢？

 

“地球8351。”Peter喃喃道。

 

“Bingo！”Peter-616笑起来，抱臂看着他，“ **你就是** 每次都到 **我的** 纽约大肆破坏的蜘蛛侠。我本以为你是另一个我的狂热崇拜者，但显然并没有那么多人可以复制我的能力和那些特技动作。当然没有别人，因为你的网是生物性的，而且和我的DNA想匹配，这很奇怪，不过更奇怪的事也发生过。不过，说实话，想弄清楚你是从哪里被送来的的确很棘手，但他们不是毫无理由地称呼我为天才的，你懂吧？”

 

那么，所有这些，所有他相信的这些事，都是……？

 

“植入的？这是我被抓期间Hydra做的吗？”Peter大吼出声，完全无视了Peter-616。被忽视的那个不满地撅起嘴。

 

“老兄，你刚刚有听我说话吗？”

 

“我的记忆，”Peter完全无视了他，继续道，“如果这些记忆不是我的的话，那它们是谁的？”

 

“Okay！这 **正是** 我要说的，如果你刚刚有听我说话的话，你就会——！”

 

“说重点，”Peter厉声道，“你话真多。”

 

“好的，好的！老天，这么不耐烦？”Peter-616抱怨道，安慰性地举起双手，“我只是正在试图重建这一切，你知道吗？你只有一次机会重建这些，而我从不因为浪费机会而闻名！”

 

Peter面无表情地盯着Peter-616。

 

“多数情况下。”Peter-616羞涩地承认道。

 

Peter只是挑起一边的眉毛，等着。

 

“Okay，好吧，真无趣。所以，是这样的——不出所有人的意料，Hydra几十年来一直在进行 **跨维度研究** 。他们有技术支持，但一直没找到 **合适的人选** 。意外是，他们设法从多维宇宙中捕获了 **一只蜘蛛侠** ，并找到办法击垮了他，”Peter-616絮絮叨叨地说着，忽视了Peter痛苦的表情，他怎么能这么随意地解释那些昼夜不停的折磨，“而且他们在那只蜘蛛侠身上做实验——对， **就是你** ——花了很多年时间，给你进行残酷而 **奇怪** 的升级，就是为了让你可以在战斗中击败我。但事实是， **你不行** ，所以他们只能一遍遍地把你在这两个地球间传送来、传送去，让你一遍遍挑战我。但突然，他们停止了。这让定位你所在地球的研究行动变得异常困难，毕竟我的数据变得越来越过时。直到 **某天晚上** ，他们干了些非常过分的事情——在我的公寓旁开了一个传送通道——！”

 

“在杰克森高地(Jackson Heights，位于皇后区)。”Peter打断了他，表示理解，“而你设法穿过了通道，这就是你所知道的。”

 

Peter-616笑得很灿烂，而这激怒了Peter，另一个蜘蛛侠确实看起来更好，他自信、风趣、健谈而且更强壮——这些都是Peter所憧憬的。

 

“对！所以之后大约只需要半个小时就可以知道Tony在哪里并找到他。而且，老兄，这个地球真是一团糟。”

 

Peter需要离开这里。

 

“我的意思是，天哪，你能相信吗？真见鬼，谁会从父母身边偷走一个小孩子——诚然，你的父母是……美国队长和钢铁侠。我是说，他们没有结婚，但他们确实从你很小的时候就开始共同抚养你。要我说，这确实有点难以接受，但真的超级酷！我简直不敢相信你的父母是我的偶像诶！我愿意付出 **一切** ——事实上，不，有次我和Tony在一起待了一整天，之后我只想不带着蛛网发射器从窗户里跳出去！”

 

他的记忆——他需要重新梳理一遍。May婶和对她的感情都是被植入的，它们是 **眼前这个** 蜘蛛侠的，提取给他是为了让他更像Peter-616，并彻底抹除过往的他：来自地球8351的Peter Parker，他的父母是——

 

**Wade** **，** Peter突然意识到了什么，这让他很恼火： **那个混蛋骗了我。**

 

“死侍在哪儿？”Peter轻声询问道，Peter-616停下了他的长篇大论。Peter不在乎自己此时该说些什么，他只知道现在自己还无法面对Stark或者Rogers。他会伤害到他们。但除了死侍，没有谁会是被痛扁的更好人选了——特别是那个骗子和他同居只是为了把他送回到这里，送给复仇者们？“告诉我，或者我自己找到他。我很确信没人希望这发生。”

 

“额，”Peter-616眨眼，挠了挠后脑勺，“他……走了？”

 

“哪里。”

 

“不在……这里？”

 

“这我知道，”Peter用一种从未有过的耐心说着，“如果你不告诉我他在哪儿，我会把你的脊柱折断还有你的膝盖骨，Parker。死侍！在！哪儿？”他咆哮着，眼睛几乎要喷火，“他欠我一个解释。”

 

Peter-616也有些动怒了，他向后一跃，爬上墙，“这我可无法纵容！我不会让你离开，像个终结者那样终结某些可怜的傻瓜的——！”

 

“别开玩笑了！”Peter低吼着，一拳砸在金属墙壁上。Peter-616收敛了笑容，态度变得强硬起来，他的下颌紧绷着。“我讨厌你的那些玩笑。我需要知道死侍在哪儿，其他所有事情等会儿再说。需要 **有人** ，”他咬紧牙关，“为 **欺骗我整整两年** 受到惩罚。”

 

“惩罚？”Peter-616眨眨眼，“等下，我以为你们……在 **约会** 或是别的什么——等等，是我想的那样还是我理解错了？请告诉我是我理解错了吗？”Peter-616偷瞄了一眼双面镜。

 

“ **不！他们就是的！** ”Clint大声回道，“ **你没听错。** **Peter** **刚来这里的时候，他们就经常混在一起。Tony** **总觉得他俩有些什么事情，但他们从没告诉过别人！** ”

 

“所以，为什么你要 **惩罚** 死侍？”Peter-616皱眉，理直气壮地问道，这让Peter很不爽，“为什么你要伤害你的另一半？我不能让你知道死侍的所在地，如果你只是想去伤害他的话，不管他是个多坏的人！”

 

“哦，别担心，”Peter笑起来，“他喜欢我伤害他。”

 

“他…… **哦老天，你指的是捆绑play** **！** ”Peter-616惊恐出声。

 

Peter都不需要看就知道双面镜的另一边，Clint八成已经爆笑不止了。

 

“看起来你使用蛛网不如我想的那样有创意，”Peter平平道，当Peter-616激动得涨红了脸，并开始喋喋不休时，他甚至都没眨一下眼，“丢脸。不过至少我们中有一个跳出了固定思维。”

 

“你——我——死侍，好吧， **当真？** ”Peter-616换了个话题，“当他们告诉我的时候，我以为那是开玩笑！在所有人当中，你就一定要对死侍觉醒gay属性吗？”

 

“好吧，你总是做些什么吸引关注(you always did have a thing for attention whores)，是吗？”

 

“ **哦，上呀** (get rekted*) **，蜘蛛侠！** ”Clint咯咯笑个不停。（*译注：这是一个电竞里的常用语，用来激怒对方团队之类的）

 

“什——我不……好吧，也许有一点。但——但M.J.没有那么坏，我是说——！”

 

“他在哪儿。”Peter问道，无视了Peter-616慌张的解释。好吧，至少他俩没那么不同，他们都喜欢个性强烈的人。只不过Peter倾向于带把的，而非Peter-616的异性恋，显然，非常小清新。

 

“ **斯塔顿岛** **(Staten Island)** **。** ”一个声音说道，是Natasha。他总能依靠一位蜘蛛朋友帮他渡过难关，尽管她也很可能从他小时候就认识他，这也解释了她为什么愿意以市价的一半为他提供那些敏感信息。很高兴知道这点。

 

“我会把我的军火商信息寄给你的，”Peter谢过了信息提供者，“别忘了保持频道畅通。”

 

“等等，你的军火——？我混乱了。停下，你是一个雇佣兵！”Peter-616一只手指指着他，大喊着控诉道。Peter皱起眉毛，这可真不礼貌，“你不许离开！你——你杀过人！这也是你为何现在会在这里，我们不能就这么让你离开！”

 

“我并不是在请求谁的许可，”Peter说道，“我让自己被抓住只是因为我需要更多关于死侍所在地的信息，而且Clint是个有趣的人。”他补充道，一把推开Peter-616。

 

“我也很风趣。”他嘟囔着。

 

现在，该干正事了。

 

“你没发现他有趣，是因为你没看过Clint为了让交叉骨(Crossbones，九头蛇)不要参与打斗而指责他歧视残障，因为他是个聋子。”Peter咯咯笑起来，Peter-616也笑了，“当然，Clint并不觉得我往交叉骨的汗衫里塞了一个手榴弹很有趣，他爆炸了，但我真心认为我应该保护朋友，不管他多让你抓狂！”他笑看着Peter-616的脸色随着他的话逐渐阴沉下来，笑容消失，“你不这么认为吗？我还挺喜欢鲜血四溅的场面呢。让这个世界远离污秽总是件让人满意的事，亘古不变。”

 

“你绝对不是认真的吧，”Peter-616盯着他，就好像根本不认识这个人，“你难道真的认为你所作的一切都是为了正义？”

 

“这是 **唯一有效** 的正义，”Peter强硬道，“ **别的都没用** 。你觉得Hydra会停下来思考一下‘绑架并虐待一个小孩子，把他变成Hydra的工具’这件事的道德影响吗？你真的觉得把他们关进监狱可以 **改变他们** 吗？会 **逆转** 他们对我做的一切吗？你就是个蠢蛋，如果你真的相信司法系统可以解决这个世界的犯罪问题。”

 

“世界是个黑暗的地方，但你的能力可以改变这些！”Peter-616认真地反驳道，“我们两个获得这些能力，就应该合理利用它们。做坏人会做的事情并不是正义，这改变不了任何事情！冤冤相报，你这么做只是让它恶化了！这就是为什么我们应该担负起责任——！”

 

“闭嘴，”Peter打断了他，他的眼神疲惫但坚定。他不理解这些，他也永远不想理解，Peter疲倦地想着。和另一个蜘蛛侠比起来，他只是一个影子，只是一个“人生还没来及开始就已经结束了”的Peter Parker。还有很多问题没有解决，Peter知道Peter-616是Stark、Rogers和其他复仇者没有走进这个房间的唯一原因，所以他必须在这份宁静被打破之前快速行动，要不然Stark进来后就没机会了。Peter知道如果那发生了的话，他不会有所行动，若非——

 

若非 **他是他爸爸** 。

 

“能力越大，责任越大(With great power comes great responsibility)。”Peter说道，紧紧盯着Peter-616的眼睛，两双眼睛如此相似却又不同，“敌人越多(And greater enemies)。”他冷冰冰地补充道，眨眼间刚刚他拳头打在的位置就被撕开了一个洞，他顺手将那块金属墙面砸向蜘蛛侠。蜘蛛侠躲开了，与此同时警报响了。

 

Peter早已在脑海中规划好逃跑路线和击败每一名复仇者的方法，但之前无数次败给Peter-616的事实让计划出了些小问题。这意味着：Peter不能和他交手，每次Peter-616接近时必须躲避或跳开。

 

不过很快这段追逐游戏就结束了，起因是Clint试图再次利用回旋镖箭头抓住他。Peter看到他拉开弓弦，几乎是刹那间的决定，Peter扑向右侧好像要出拳打向Peter-616。箭射了出来，Peter知道Clint从不射偏——特别是当他的目标正好在他正前方的时候。箭在半空中强行扭转了方向，Peter能感受到它直直飞向自己的后肩，他躲开了，取而代之的是Peter-616的金属爪。这点时间足够他逃离现场，尽情在城市的高楼间游荡。Peter-616停在了某个天台上，目送他离开，而没有继续追击。

 

Peter知道他们会直接去斯塔顿岛，死侍大概率就在那里，但Peter并不打算立刻动身。

 

他要先去一趟皇后区。

 

当然，May婶的房子还在那里，但Peter看见另一个完全不同的家庭正住在里面。

 

现在，他真的是一无所有了。

 

应该说，他就从未拥有过。

 

**但这并不是最糟糕的事情，** Peter默默看着孩子们在院子里玩耍，一个完全不同的家庭，因为May婶死了，而Ben叔叔根本就不认识他， **这意味着我可以自己过自己想过的生活了。我总是阻止自己回归过去的生活，因为我本以为有些东西会迫使我回去，而我很害怕这一切发生。因为我现在已经完全不一样了。但那种生活** (*指Peter-616的记忆) **根本就没有存在过，而我真正应该回归的生活** (*指回到Tony爸爸身边) **……** **我不能回去，因为他们根本无法理解我正在做什么。**

**他们是英雄，** Peter理解这一点， **而我不是个英雄，但我仍想用自己的方式去解决那些丑恶的罪孽。这意味着继续接活** (*雇佣兵) **，理解恶棍们的工作……** **从他们的角度。**

Peter的眼神变得坚毅，他已经下定了决心。

 

**死侍理解这些。他知道我是谁。只要他和我解释清楚为什么这段时间他要一直对我撒谎，我就可以继续(** **佣兵)** **事业了。**

这样他俩就可以共同面对Stark和Rogers，Peter就可以回归和死侍一起的生活。

 

 

 

“……然后我换了台，因为我 **再也不想** 看Wendy Williams*了！她一点意思也没有，你知道吗？她到底为什么能一直有资格主持脱口秀啊？”死侍翘着二郎腿躺在床上，对着天花板喋喋不休。他希望自己能有个网球砸着玩，这样就不至于像是他一直在对着一面墙说话了。他确信门外站岗的守卫早就离开了。(*温蒂·威廉姆斯，美国知名主持人，主持有节目The Wendy Williams Show)

 

他听到了衣料摩擦的声音。

 

“哇哦~你还在这儿？我已经说了5个小时了！”

 

“我们 **知道** ，”一声很勉强的声音从门外传来。

 

“闭嘴！”他的同伴嘘声道，而死侍笑了起来。

 

“所以你们一直在听！这太棒了，因为接下来的话题将是我的被遗弃问题和与父亲间的紧张关系。”

 

“ **Fuck.** ”其中一个守卫低声骂道。

 

“哦！我的非正常性欲可以待会儿再说！谢谢提醒。”死侍咯咯笑起来，但随着墙壁的一声轻微咔哒声，他的笑戛然而止。他眯眼看向声源处，好一会儿，却没有任何动静。接着，又是一声，这次床都明显在晃动，他听到大厅传来紧急无线电预警。

 

其中一个守卫立马做出反应，快速冲向大厅。

 

“天堂里的烦恼(Trouble in paradise，一部电影)？”死侍已经坐起身，手摸向武器，可惜它们早就被收走了。等他想办法出去之后，一定要给Stark寄份账单。

 

警报又响了起来，现在死侍已经站起身，正探头看向门口。过去几个小时里，他已经把整个房间都看了个遍，非常牢固，凭他自己根本出不去。虽然他很超级，但他毕竟不是小蜘蛛(He might be super, but he’s no Spidey)。

 

“如果你俩准备去趟大厅再回来的话，介意帮我带点水或者苏打吗？百事也可以。”

 

“什——！”

 

当他听到一声被强行掐断的尖叫后，死侍后退了一步，紧盯着门。好吧， **这** 可不是个好兆头。

 

“Ru-roh，”死侍全身紧绷。门既没有被锯开也没有被一拳捶爆，墙壁又开始震动了，这次更严重，就好像他头顶上正发生着什么混战。门开了，死侍看着门外的情景，高兴地叫出声：“ **PETER** **！你来救我啦！** ”他尖叫着冲向他——然而迎接他的是Peter掐住他喉咙的双手，尖叫声被迫停止，死侍被一路拖向走廊。

 

“额——红色，红色！这有点疼。”死侍喘息着，Peter立刻把他扔在了地上——他全身上线每一个细胞都压抑着狂怒，“额，你看上去在生气，非常生气的那种。”

 

“你骗了我。”

 

死侍僵在原地。

 

“我遇到了另一个我——来自地球616——当我想得到更多关于你所在地的信息时。我了解真相了，而我现在只想知道，”Peter上前一步，眼睛直直盯着死侍，“ **你为什么要骗我？** ”

 

“我……”第二个谎言就在嘴边，但他不能说——他发誓不对Peter撒谎。这不算 **上一个谎言** ，因为那是在他发誓 **前** 就已经发生了的。那个谎言已经发生了，而嘴边的这一个，它会违背Peter的信任，死侍知道他不能再那么做了。他已经准备好应对这些了——想想之前他说过什么、做过什么，努力挽回Peter的信任并求得原谅吧。

 

但所有那些发生过的场景都在他的掌控之中——但现在这个，完全脱离了他的控制，这也完全不是他希望Peter知道一切的方式。

 

所以他只是摇了摇头。

 

“死侍？”Peter咬牙切齿，一把捏住他的下颌，“告诉我。”

 

他还是摇头，在Peter钢铁般的手掌里摇头几乎弄断了他的下巴。Peter松开手，失望地咆哮道：“如果你 **现在** 不告诉我原因，你就永远别想见到我了。”Peter威胁道，眼神表明他是认真的。沉默良久，只能听到墙壁的震动和大厅的喊叫声。死侍不知道Peter用了什么手段拦住了所有复仇者，但他的baby boy总是那么有办法。

 

他们没有足够的时间将一切说开。

 

但他没资格挑三拣四(beggars can’t be choosers)，死侍深知这点。

 

“我不会再问第二遍了。”

 

死侍挣扎着挤出一句话：“ **因为没有什么是你需要记起的。** ”

 

“什么？”

 

“Stark要我帮你找回记忆，但……没有什么是你需要记起的，因为它们无法 **改变** 现在的你，它们只会让一切变得更糟。”死侍慢慢地说完，却在发现Peter没有任何动作的时候变得焦躁起来。Peter意识到Peter-616靠近了，但他并不在意，而是一心一意盯着死侍面具上眼睛的部分。

 

“最初，我以为有可能唤醒原本的你，就是我们熟知的那个你，但我们接触得越多，我越意识到 **你** 并不是需要改变的那一个。你身上发生的一切都是不可逆的，那么为什么你一定要变回原先那样呢？在这一切发生之后？你不可能就那样忘记这么多年Hydra对你做的那些事情，然后回来做一个小孩子们都喜欢的超级英雄，就像Stark希望的那样。我的意思是，你会吗？既然你都知道了？”

 

“……不。”Peter平静地回道，“我已经接受了自己无法回到过去那种生活的现实。一点儿也不可能，当一切发生在我身上之后。”

 

“没错！你不需要改变，Peter，但我没……我不是故意要骗你的，”死侍很后悔，把自己缩成一团，“我只是——我知道你可能会疯掉，我不知道该怎么和你坦白，又不让这一切听起来不对头，所以我想也许……也许我可以在你不知道的情况下搞定这一切？我知道，很蠢的计划。20%的概率，永远别再尝试，除非有披萨做奖励。”

 

“你应该告诉我的。”Peter说。现在Peter-616已经到了，只有他一个人。Peter能听到其他人正在靠近，他们快没时间了，“我有权力知道，这是我的人生。你没资格这么做却不告诉我。”

 

“但再也不会了。”死侍乖顺地接道，看着Peter的表情，死侍大叫道：“你能自己发现的，如果你真的想知道的话！你一直在逃避。我是说，有那么一点。我知道你一直在试图通过自己的渠道买到这些信息——我没那么蠢，你知道吗？我是很蠢，但——！”

 

“不，你不蠢。”Peter柔声道，当他伸手抚上死侍的脸颊时，一直僵硬的肌肉都放松了下来，“你害怕我记起来之后会离开你，对吗？”

 

死侍僵住了，喊道：“ **不！** ”

 

Peter歪了歪头。

 

“……我是说， **不完全是** 。我们能解决的？差不多吧？并不是说你之前有离开过我，虽然 **确实有过** ——我没有怪你试图离开。我，就像，16岁和精神病、杀人犯、 **牛油果** ——！”

 

“我曾经试图离开你？”

 

死侍彻底泄气，“ **是的** 。Stark要求我们不能……在一起，如果你想加入少年复仇者的话，因为那会 **让你分心** 或是什么，所以你抛弃了我，就像扔掉过期的凤尾鱼罐头！”

 

Peter扬起眉毛。

 

“ **好吧！** 你做得好！因为即使你抛弃了某人，你也不可能是个混蛋！你答应等你满了18岁我们会重新在一起，那时老头子就不能干涉啦！”

 

“等一下！暂停！”Peter-616打断了他们，“ **你多大岁数了** ，死侍？因为在我的世界里，死侍，额，在这一点上总是保密的，而这 **很不对诶** ，老兄！”

 

“我让你待在这儿的唯一原因，是我觉得你能保持 **安静** ！”Peter呵斥着Peter-616，后者抬起双手示意自己没有恶意，“所以 **闭嘴** ！要不然我就用蛛网把它封上，让你永远也开不了口。”

 

“对！他说的对！”死侍孩子气地大喊大叫起来，“还有你是说那个我老得像个球吗？我，大概，是 **成熟的** **22** **岁青年** ——！”

 

“我们初遇时都很年轻，”Peter打断了他，“合法年龄，也许有点早熟。”

 

“哦，就像 **男孩子** 一样。”死侍傻笑起来。

 

Peter-616轻哼一声，捂住嘴忍住吐槽。

 

Peter无视了他，“现在，让我们继续。 **接下来发生了什么？** ”

 

“你消失了。”死侍哭诉着，整个人跌进Peter怀里，“所以你抛弃了我，加入了少年复仇者，当了一段时间超棒的英雄，之后被Hydra绑架，剩下的你都知道啦！那之后我一直在找你，直到……直到Stark帮了我，但这些年的大部分时间，我都在神盾局的授权下袭击Hydra的基地，想搞清楚他们把你藏在了哪里。但每次我接近了，你又会被转移。”

 

“这些年你一直在找我？”

 

“ **……** **是的，** ”死侍承认了，“而我终于找到你了。但你不是……不再是你了。不是我记忆中的你了。但那天你问我想不想和你在一起，即使你已经不是原本那个你了，我意识到这没有任何关系。Stark不明白，但我明白。我就是这样变成这副鬼样子的，而你还是喜欢我，不管我是个多么彻底的混蛋，不管这有多违背道德。你……给了我一个机会。 **你是那么棒的一个人** ，Peter。 **从没有** 人像你对我这么好，你从不试图让我变回原来的样子，你只是接受了我，所以现在，轮到我了，”死侍说，“ **我永远爱你** ，不管你变成了什么样，Peter。”

 

“即使我失去自我，开始疯狂屠戮？”

 

死侍咧嘴笑起来，“当然，傻瓜！我有超棒的手榴弹！还有，看看我！我可是Freddy Kruger*的孪生小弟！而你比Jason Bateman**还要迷人。我们超配的，没有比我们更配的了！”

（*弗莱迪·克鲁格，是出自《猛鬼街》系列电影的杀人狂）

（**杰森·贝特曼，美国演员，曾在《疯狂动物城》里配音狐狸Nick）

 

Peter笑了，这是Wade找到他以来Peter **第一次** 笑得这么真诚、这么开心。

 

**“谢谢你。”** Peter喃喃道，轻吻了Wade面具下的太阳穴，他的拇指摩挲着他的颧骨，其中爱意，完全不避讳有外人在场，“但我还是要 **惩罚** 你，我之后要把你身上所有关节都打断，你这个没脑子的木头。”

 

“啊~”死侍恍惚地叹了口气，“美满的家庭生活。”

 

“对，好的，”Peter-616再次开口，语气揶揄又无奈，“你们两个都疯了，确实配得上对方。我很高兴你俩在十年的爱情长跑之后终于走到了一起，但我还是得把你们抓起来。所以，Bonnie、Clyde*，来和我的小朋友打声招呼！”

（*Bonnie And Clyde，邦妮和克莱德、雌雄大盗，1967美国电影）

 

“我更喜欢Herley*和Joker*！”死侍大笑起来，“只是少了些家庭暴力，多了些 **安全词** ！”死侍咆哮着，而Peter突然将他扔向Peter-616，后者显然没料到他们突然的组合技，将将躲过死侍飞来的一击。Peter网住了Peter-616的钢铁蜘蛛爪，并用接连不断的蛛网球吸引了他的注意，而死侍趁机挣脱了手铐。

（*哈莉·奎茵和小丑，隔壁DC家的）

 

“这边，honey！”死侍叫道，他需要拿回他的装备，这样他们才有机会 **真的** 逃走，“冲呀~冲呀~在你爸比发现我俩私奔之前！”

 

“你是把自己的手砍了吗？！”

 

“什么？别管啦！我没有钥匙，而我们 **又得出去** ！”

 

“额，你得花好久才能长回来！”Peter抱怨道。当他意识到Peter-6161正在靠近时，他公主抱起死侍，几个转弯后，他们闯进了一个巨大的保管室。死侍跳出他的怀抱开始翻箱倒柜找他的装备。

 

“我阻止不了他，”Peter承认道，“他很强大，我打不过他。”

 

“你当然可以——只要你有了我！”死侍温和地说道，从裤子里摸出一个小刀片，“他们 **从不** 检查大腿内侧！”他抛了个媚眼，Peter大笑起来，截住了Peter-616。

 

“放弃吧。你打不过我，你们也无处可去。我们控制了这整块区域。”Peter-616厉声道，眯眼看着他们，“现在就投降，别让一切变得太难堪。我甚至可以帮你们安排蜜月旅行。”

 

“你是对的，我一个人确实打不过你，”Peter笑着，“但我有他。”当死侍扣动扳机，一颗子弹贴着他的耳朵飞过，直奔另一个他时，他甚至都没有眨眼。

 

他只是知道，和死侍在一起，Peter什么都能做到。

 

除此之外，他什么也不想说。

 

 

 

“你最终还是要和Stark还有队长谈谈的。” 20分钟前，死侍这么和他说。随机传送将他们带到了加拿大的一个小村庄，人们似乎总是忘记有传送腰带这么回事，“既然你都知道了。”

 

“还有很多我不知道的，”Peter平静地开口，“我想把一切都搞清楚再去面对他们。”

 

“……我可以，额，下载些文件，在Stark收回我的权限之前，如果他还没来及的话，”死侍皱眉，挠了挠后颈，他的手还没完全长好，但已经不流血了，再等几个小时就可以长出一双新的啦，“至少有一些我们少年时的可爱自拍。你很会拍照，你知道吗？”

 

“是吗？”

 

“当然！你……你不知用什么方法，总能把我拍的很好，”死侍结巴起来，故意不去看他，“尽管也可能是因为你也在镜头里！”

 

“不知为何，我质疑这点。”Peter喃喃道，呼出一口热气。死侍假装没听见，指着被大雪覆盖的公路，解释说尽头有间小屋，他们可以藏在里面，直到复仇者不再追踪他们，一切平息下来。

 

“你需要什么，Pete？”意识到Peter只是紧紧抓着他肩膀的时候，死侍好脾气地问道，耐心等待着。下一刻他意识到什么，上前一步贴近Peter，“嗯？”

 

Peter盯着死侍的胸膛看了一会儿，然后小心地松开了手，把死侍拉入一个轻柔的拥抱，这让Peter从一整天的紧张和压力中放松下来。他把脸埋进死侍的脖子，而雇佣兵抬手紧紧环住了他精瘦的肩膀，在他耳边呢喃了些让人费解的话。

 

“谢谢你。”Peter又说了一遍。他不知道一个词如何能包含这段时间他窝藏在内心的所有阴郁与荒谬，他不知道如何用言语描绘这些，不知道如何让人理解他或是他在做的事情。

 

“这就是雇佣兵的工作，对吧？”死侍的玩笑又回来了，他俩正站在被雪覆盖的森林中央，“拿人钱财，替人消灾(We give what’s given to us)。”

 

“我觉得你付出的比回报的要多(you’ve given more than what was given to you)。”Peter不满道。

 

“额，我们并不总是完美的。”

 

他能做到的，慢慢来。

 

和死侍一起，Peter想着，抱得更紧了。

 

Always with Deadpool.

 

END

 


End file.
